Somebody, Anybody, You
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: While trying to muster the enthusiasm to move in with Angelo, Charlie is surprised to run into Joey again...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I haven't watched the recent Aussie episodes of Home and Away. They will come to my part of the world next week and watching them once will be bad enough. But I've been chatting away to lovely people in the forums about what is happening and I have my own theory about Charlie only being with Angelo because she doesn't want to be alone. From what people have said, she hasn't been all that enthusiastic about the whole thing. Which frustrates me terribly! Her character is being totally ruined on the show and it's so sad. I hope they find a way to Save Our Charlie! For now, here is the start of my current storyline inspired fanfic. I don't know how long it will be but I will post it alongside my usual stories. Normally I would save it... I have so many stories written and ready for you to read but I don't want to juggle too many balls, so to speak, so I will only post them as another story finishes. But due to it being current, I'll post this one now. So, with no further ado, I shall stop rambling and let you read... Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter One**

Charlie Buckton's head was a mess. She'd been so sure a few weeks ago that breaking up with Angelo Rosetta was the best thing to do. He hadn't taken it well and even gone as far as climbing up a tree to spy on her when she thought she was seeing someone else. She hadn't been. She'd been seeing a counsellor in order to try and work through her issues and recover from her commitment phobia. But they'd kissed again last week. And last night they'd gone on a date, which while it hadn't gone to plan, had resulted in them sleeping together. It felt very much like the first time they'd ended up together. Charlie's heart had been breaking. She'd lost her boyfriend, Roman Harris and then nearly drowned trying to save Annie Campbell's life. Angelo hadn't been in a good place either and they'd wound up getting drunk and naughty.

Last night, her head was still full of confusion and Angelo had been so swamped with the struggle of Hugo Austin's case. They'd slept together again. It had been okay. Sex with Angelo was always okay. Once upon a time she'd really enjoyed it, despite how quick it always was. But then she'd dated the most wonderful person in the world and sex with her, with Joey Collins had made every other sexual encounter seemed dire. Angelo wasn't really dire as such. He was unimaginative and didn't last very long. But it was okay. And that was the problem really. Everything with Angelo was okay.

Over the last year, nothing in Charlie's life had really felt right. Things had become messed up and confused with her daughter, Ruby and now they weren't even living together. The whole town had found out what had happened to her as a teenager and she'd nearly been sent down for a murder she didn't commit. Her father had admitted that he was the killer, she'd unearthed a people smuggling ring, nearly been killed by Hugo, a man who seemed to now be being treated as some kind of hero to his family. He was a monster! And she had been on and off and on again with Angelo to the point where even she was bored of their misery-go-round.

She'd thought, a few weeks before that she'd made a clean break of it. She'd started to enjoy the single life, living a little vicariously through Leah Patterson and her new romance with Elijah Johnson. She'd been working hard and had thought perhaps one day, she might move on and meet someone new, or preferably someone in her recent past, who would help her commit and be her perfect one. But that hadn't happened. Joey was gone and Charlie was back to sleeping with Angelo and then freaking out about it.

Thinking back, all but one relationship had begun with spontaneous sex. She'd barely known Roman when she'd ended up in bed with him, Angelo had been a drunken night of consolation and she'd had that awful one night stand with Hugo that had cost her everything. The one person who hadn't followed the same pattern was Joey. They hadn't jumped into bed. They'd danced around the issue of their attraction for weeks and it had been a big decision for Charlie to be with her. She had been worth the wait, although she doubted that Joey felt the same about her. And Joey had been the first and only person she'd ever genuinely fallen in love with. She'd randomly said it to Roman and it had freaked him out. She hadn't even really meant it. Looking back now, she thought she'd just got carried away with the idea of him, rather than the person he really was. But she'd told Joey on that first night that she loved her. And she'd told her every day during their short relationship. She'd told he on the last day that she'd seen her and she knew she'd carried that love in her heart all this time.

She didn't love Angelo. Well, she did. But she wasn't in love with him. She thought he was sweet and loving, he'd made it clear that he'd do anything for her and Ruby and her friends kept insisting that they were meant to be. But she found fault with him easily. She thought he was selfish. Everything in their world seemed to be about him. And while he was funny and charming, she couldn't help but find him a little arrogant and possessive. She'd always prided herself on being an independent woman but sometimes, when she was with him, it felt like she was losing herself somehow.

She'd never felt that way about Joey. Even thinking of her now, made her smile, albeit a little sadly. She'd found Joey utterly charming and there was nothing arrogant about her. She was adorable and amusing and if anyone had genuinely adored Charlie for all that she was, good and bad, it was Joey.

Sighing, Charlie stood up from her sitting position on the beach. She had come to a decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Arriving at work, Charlie was glad that Angelo wasn't around. She wasn't quite ready to see him yet. Heading into her office, she turned on the computer and drummed her fingers impatiently on the desk as she waited for it to load up. Logging on, she accessed the database and typed in the name that was always on her mind. Joanne Collins. Swallowing, she watched her file come up. She'd purposely kept away from Joey's file, although sometimes the temptation had been almost too much. Taking a deep breath, she lingered on Joey's photo for a while before scrolling down to try and find out where she was and what she was doing. The most recent entry had been added by Georgie Watson six weeks ago.

_Wednesday 14__th__ April 2010_

_15:01_

_Joey's partner, Lynda James telephoned the station to check on the status of Robert Cruse's trial. I informed her that the trial date is on 1__st__ July 2010. The trial has been held back due to problems with evidence and stalling from lawyers._

Charlie chewed her lip. She supposed it shouldn't be a shock that Joey was dating someone. She was beautiful and sweet. Charlie for one, was certainly in love with her. Joey was easy to adore. She sighed, imagining the lovers all happy and besotted with one another. She pictured a house, maybe a dog or something, where Joey had no cares in the world and certainly didn't give the likes of Charlie Buckton a second thought. She came out of the file as soon as she heard the door open. Turning, she saw Angelo standing a little awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

Things hadn't been right since she'd escorted him out of the house the night before and she hated herself for messing him around.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting down at his desk and clasping his hands together.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied.

Whether she had the right to or not, she was heartbroken to know that Joey was in love with another woman.

"How are you?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Honestly?" he asked. "I'm totally confused, Charlie. I mean, what is going on with us?"

Charlie swallowed uncertainly. She studied his face, thinking about how handsome he was. And he was a cop. He was loved by their community. She couldn't help but feel a fair amount of pressure to take him back and try to make it work.

"I'm sorry that I've been sending mixed messages," she said. "It's not fair of me. But..."

"Listen," he interrupted. "Before you say anything, let me speak. I've said it time and again but I love you so much, Charlie. I always have. I know you have problems with commitment but that... that's okay with me. I won't push you again. If we get back together, I'll be the happiest man in the world. And if it goes somewhere, like moving in together or something, then it'll be your choice. I won't rush you. But I love you. And I want to make you happy."

Charlie licked her lips. In his way, he did make her happy. He was a nice guy and she cared a lot about him. She thought of Joey. She'd managed to make it work with someone new, someone who she'd obviously shared her past with and cared enough to make phone calls for her. She wondered why Joey hadn't been the person to call. Was she that desperate never to talk to Charlie again, knowing that it was possible that she would pick up the phone?

"You do make me happy," she said. "I want... I want to give us a chance."

Angelo's eyes lit up and he rushed across the room to kneel at her feet.

"Really?"

Charlie nodded, hoping she didn't look as uncertain as she felt. He loved her so much and she knew he would never be her one and only. She knew she would be doomed to spend the rest of her life mourning the loss of Joey. She would miss and love her forever. But she liked Angelo and thought she could well be happy with him if she made a little effort.

"That's so wonderful, Charlie," he said, reaching out to hug her. "I can't even tell you how happy I am. I love you."

She hugged him back and let him kiss her, grateful that he never seemed to notice when she didn't say the L word back.

_

* * *

_

Okay, so I know Charlie has made a bad decision but please bear with me. I wanted to start with the basic premise of the show at the moment and then go from there. Joey will never be far from Charlie's mind, no matter what she does! Love IJKS xx


	3. Chapter 3

_I promise there will be some CJ interaction in the next chapter. For now... poor Charlie. She's so miserable and has no idea how to get out of it. Fortunately for us, the answer is blindingly obvious! IJKS xx_

**Chapter Three**

One month later, Charlie had settled into some kind of routine. She worked hard, still always doing over time and continued to be partnered with Angelo. He was taking her out to dinner for their one month anniversary and things appeared to be going well, although he was far happier than she was. Just as she suspected, things remained okay between them. They weren't terribly amazing and they weren't awful. And for the longest time, they hadn't fallen out. The sex was as adequate as it had always been and everyone seemed very happy that Charlie had got her act together and accepted that Angelo was the man of her dreams. Apparently. Ruby had been struggling. Her crush on Liam Murphy had become public knowledge and her boyfriend, Xavier Austin had dumped her. In order to lick her wounds, Ruby had agreed to move back home and Charlie was grateful at least for the rebuilding of their relationship after the difficult year they'd had. If anything made her truly happy in the world right now, it was that.

"Ready to go?" Angelo asked.

She smiled at the effort he had made to be all suited and booted.

"Yep," she said, grabbing her handbag from the side.

"You look nice," Angelo said, without looking at her as they headed out to the car.

She smiled and followed him as they prepared to drive into Yabbie Creek for their meal. Charlie steeled herself to have a nice time. She was happy, after all, wasn't she? Well, she was meant to be. And it was important to keep up appearances.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Charlie and Angelo followed the waiter to their table. They settled down and ordered drinks before picking up the menu.

"Listen, Charlie, I wanted to ask you something," Angelo said.

She put her menu down and eyed him curiously. He looked jittery with nerves as he leant forward and took her hands. She let him and studied his face, feeling a little nervous herself.

"I think things have been going great between us," Angelo ventured. "Since we got back together... well, it feels like we're better than ever. Happier. More solid. Committed."

He studied her face as he said the last word, looking for some kind of reaction. She offered none.

"And well, I was thinking... why don't we talk about moving back in together?"

Charlie swallowed and her eyes widened. She withdrew her hands and sat up a little straighter.

"Angelo, you said you wouldn't..."

"What?" he asked. "Want to share my life with you? Want to let everyone know that you're mine? Want to be happy?"

Charlie sighed, feeling fraught and wondering how she was going to let him down.

"Angelo..."

"Charlie, why are you fighting this?" he asked. "Why are you so resistant to accepting that you and I are together, that we're for real and we're meant to be together forever?"

Charlie sighed.

"What about Ruby?"

"Well, preferably, it'll just be us but I do understand that she's your daughter and you'd like her to move with us so that's fine with me," Angelo said, desperate to convince her to say yes.

"I..."

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, approaching with their drinks.

Charlie looked up, startled and Angelo explained that they needed more time. Charlie watched him nod and walk away. Her breath caught in her throat as, across the room, she saw none other than Joey Collins sharing a romantic meal with who Charlie could only presume was Lynda. Startled, she turned back to Angelo.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Why don't we just go for it?"

Charlie glanced back at Joey. She was laughing and touching her girlfriend's hand affectionately. She looked every bit as happy as Charlie felt miserable. Turning back to Angelo, she agreed quietly. He looked jubilant and Charlie spent the remainder of the evening listening to how exciting it was all going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

One week later, Charlie was still trying to muster enthusiasm for moving in with Angelo. He'd excitedly perused rentals and she had tried not to be as obvious in her disinterest as she had been the last time they had thought about living together. They'd promptly broken up after she had admitted she wasn't keen on having that level of a relationship with him. And she didn't want to break up again. They'd been on and off again so many times and to be honest, she didn't have the energy to endure it all over again. And she consoled herself with the idea that she could do a lot worse than him. He was a little controlling at times, or at least, he tried to be, but generally, he was a nice guy and they got along well. Ruby had agreed to move with them and now they were looking for a three bedroom place so that Ross and Morag had somewhere to stay if and when they visited from the city.

Taking advantage of having a Saturday off while Angelo was on shift, Charlie headed out to Yabbie Creek to do some shopping by herself and get some kind of peace. She needed to clear her head and get away for a little while. She was eager to take in the fresh air, have some retail therapy and try to get over how pathetic she felt it was to go and see a movie all by herself. She hadn't quite worked up to that yet but, strolling through town she enjoyed the hustle and bustle and was keen to stay out for a long as she could. Suddenly, she collided with another shopper. Her bags went sprawling to the floor and so did the person she'd bumped into.

"Sorry!" she said, reaching out to pull the girl up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," the girl replied. "I wasn't looking where I was..."

She trailed off and stared. Charlie Buckton had come face to face with Joey Collins. Charlie's mouth hung open as she stared at Joey. She looked healthy and beautiful. Her eyes were shiny and her long, dark hair was glossy. She had caught more of a tan and she looked slender and toned. Charlie licked her lips, struck by just how breathtaking she was.

"Joey..." she managed.

She hadn't caught a proper look at her the week before at the restaurant and she hadn't exactly been able to gaze with Angelo sitting there and hanging on her every word, waiting for an answer as to whether they could live together or not.

"Hi," Joey replied.

She knew she was staring but she couldn't seem to stop. She held her breath as she studied Charlie's beautiful face. Her hair was up and her blue eyes were still as enchanting as they had always been. She was slimmer, which Joey hadn't thought possible. She was striking to say the least.

"How... um... how are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm... I'm okay," Joey said.

She had worried about the possibility of bumping into Charlie again when she first moved to town. It was dangerous to be so close by and she wasn't sure her heart could take being around her, even now. But now that she was truly in front of her, she didn't think she could say goodbye.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm... I'm good. I..."

She swallowed, hardly able to believe that they were both really here and in this moment together.

"Good," Charlie said.

Joey glanced down and realised that Charlie's bags were still sprawled on the floor. She bent to help pick them up. Charlie bent too and their hands touched briefly when they both reached for the same bag. Their eyes met and both realised that the spark still existed between them. Both realised that it was something that would never really die. Joey stood up and quickly and cleared her throat. She handed the other bags back over to Charlie and hurriedly made her excuses about having to get home. Charlie looked and felt utterly disappointed. She watched as Joey turned away.

"Joey!" she called out.

Joey slowly turned back, wondering what Charlie was going to say.

"Do you... do you want to go for a coffee sometime or something?"

Joey remained still and mute, mulling over her options. Her heart was soaring as she contemplated getting to spend time with Charlie again. It would be nice to gaze at her, talk to her, laugh with her... And it definitely hadn't been the easiest of weeks. Charlie felt like a light at the end of the tunnel. Almost. Her fears were overwhelming. A few moments with Charlie, just standing here in the street and all those old feelings had resurfaced. It felt like they had never gone away. Perhaps they never had.

"Okay," she said, without thinking it through.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched Charlie smile.

"Now?" the cop asked hopefully.

Joey nodded and said she lived nearby if she wanted to come over for coffee. Charlie beamed at her, thrilled at the prospect of spending time with beautiful Joey Collins again. To say it was a privilege would be a severe understatement. Joey waited for Charlie to fall into step beside her.

"I have some cake too," she added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Charlie tentatively followed Joey up the stairs of the apartment building and onto the first floor. They turned left and Joey stopped at a front door. Charlie took note of her surroundings, just in case she wanted to return. The way her heart was soaring at getting to spend time with Joey made her feel fairly sure that she would. If she was allowed. She hoped she would be. Words couldn't tell how much she had missed her, even if to the world it might not look to be so. She'd waited three months for Joey to come home. But she hadn't. Then when Ruby had decided to sleep with Xavier, harbouring secret motherly love for her, had made her panic. Her little girl was growing up. She was outgrowing her and she was getting ready to enter the adult world. That's how she and Angelo had ended up reuniting. It was meant to have been a one night thing and it had thrown them both through a loop, not least because Angelo had been seeing a girl called May at the time. And Charlie had felt like she was cheating on Joey too. It had been hard to psyche herself up and make a go of things with Angelo then. Her mind had been in disarray. She knew that he wasn't the person she wanted to spend her life with. She'd known for sure that that place in her heart belonged to nobody but Joey Collins. But how long was she meant to wait for her? How long was she supposed to keep holding on? And she had a connection with Angelo. They had dated briefly before and he had always been so nice to her. She would always remember that lovely date on the beach that he had taken her on – back when she was desperately trying to make an obviously disinterested Roman want her. And she'd bonded with him since his return. At first she'd been horrified that he was back in the Bay but then his grief and guilt over what he had done had been more than a little overwhelming. And by that point, Charlie certainly wasn't a stranger to guilt and grief. She missed Joey with every beat of her heart and she knew that she would never forgive herself for hurting her and for losing her. So, joined in sadness, she and Angelo had made something work.

Aside from some local hostility, although fortunately for Angelo, that hadn't lasted, things had gone well between them. At least, they had until the accident. It was the day of Belle and Aden's wedding and Angelo had organised a surprise for her. He'd got a picnic together and wanted to take her out on a boat. She'd freaked out. That was a Joey thing. It had been at a picnic on a boat that she had first realised that she was in love with her. And later, Joey had told her that it was the same for her. She had already been slightly uncomfortable with dating Angelo, as if she were cheating on Joey again. But to go out on a boat for a romantic afternoon with Angelo was too much. She'd made her excuses and backed away into the road, just as Brett had come speeding round the corner. That day had essentially changed her life. Charlie had been forced to tell her boyfriend about her ex-girlfriend and he'd been shocked to say the least. He'd dumped her, saying it wasn't because she was bisexual but because she'd hidden it. He said it was a big part of herself to keep hidden and she'd known even then that she was right. That's how everything else had tumbled out. Angelo had criticised her for not being open and honest with him, for not letting him in. The accident had brought up issues from her past, specifically the fact that she had been the one to give birth to Ruby, not her mother. She'd confided in Angelo and he'd encouraged her to tell Ruby the truth. In a small way, she almost blamed him for it. She was sure she could have kept her mouth shut and then Ruby wouldn't now be living with Irene. She didn't think it was the kind of lie that needed to be shown up as so. But Morag had cottoned on and everything had got out of control. Finally, Charlie had broken and told Ruby the truth. And it had been a long journey since to try and get back the relationship they had once had.

Angelo had supported her through it all as a friend and for that she had been grateful. And then they'd got back together. Things had been going well until Grant Bledcoe had come back into their lives and been murdered. It turned out to have been her father who had done it and everyone was desperately hoping that the courts would go easy on him, considering his vulnerable position and the fact that Grant had raped his daughter and got her pregnant when she was young. During the investigation, the Detective leading it, Robert Robertson, had shown Charlie some dodgy photos of Angelo with some strippers, out of uniform. They'd split up again when she'd accused him of cheating, although in her heart of hearts, she couldn't help but think it was karma. Joey had felt that bad. She'd probably felt worse, really. Joey had loved Charlie far more deeply than Charlie loved Angelo. She still didn't love him – not the way she felt she ought to, not the way everyone else insisted that she should. But she'd still been devastated. She'd still felt betrayed. And she hated herself for putting her darling Joey through that. Eventually, it had been revealed that Angelo was working under cover when he'd been talking to the strippers. It had taken a while for them to make up but eventually Angelo had told her all about his secret mission, the reason he had been allowed to shirk responsibility for killing a colleague. And she'd helped him bring the people smuggling operation down. He'd worked hard and got suspended temporarily and Charlie had risked life and limb for the cause. She'd been knocked out and nearly murdered by Hugo, the same Hugo she'd cheated on Joey with.

Everything had been so strange after that. Christmas had come and gone and in the New Year, Charlie and Angelo had gone on holiday together. It hadn't been their first holiday but it had been nice. Except for the nightmares. For weeks after that day with Hugo, Charlie had suffered terribly with nightmares about the trauma. And it had made her think of Joey again, as if she had needed an excuse. Joey had endured terrible nightmares after she'd been raped by Robbo and each night it had broken Charlie's heart. Each night, back when they had just been friends, she had gone in to see to her and make sure she was okay. Angelo hadn't been quite as sympathetic. That had been disappointing but she'd long since learnt to accept that as much as he loved her, his world generally revolved around himself. He cared but not enough to really empathise. He'd even gone as far as, once they'd found out he was allowed to stay in Summer Bay after his mission was complete, that her nightmares had really been concern over losing him. She'd made agreeable noises at the time but it wasn't true. Thinking about it now, if she was being honest, she hadn't been that thrilled when he'd been told he could stay, especially when he was promoted above her. She'd been jealous of that, and it meant that their relationship was no longer temporary, something she'd assumed it always would be.

That's what really messed them up last time. Angelo had got so carried away with being off the hook for Jack's death, bringing Hugo and his gang down, being promoted and being stationed in Yabbie Creek. He'd suddenly seemed to want to set down roots. They'd been enjoying a nice afternoon together when he had asked her to move in with him. And that's when this bout of trouble had begun. Charlie had stalled at first and then Angelo had realised that she didn't want to live with him. He'd been hurt and stropped about like a teenager for a while. Then he'd challenged her over her commitment problems and as much as she had tried to deny it, she thought perhaps his theory was right in part. She had banked on her relationship with Angelo being temporary. And she'd known full well that Roman was in love with Martha right from the beginning. But Joey didn't fit the mould. She didn't fit any pattern she'd ever had. Charlie had cheated because she was afraid. She'd desperately tried to prove that she wasn't gay and the talk of the town had got too much for her. But she hadn't wanted to sabotage things, not even subconsciously. The moment it happened, before, during and afterwards, she had been disgusted with herself. She'd remained in Hugo's bed and cried herself to sleep. Then she'd done the walk of shame in the morning and desperately tried to spend the next few days stopping Joey from finding out. She'd been too afraid to tell her truth and now she wondered if that had been a mistake. But the thought of losing her had been too much and she had tried so hard to protect herself and Joey from the truth. But she'd found out and left her anyway and Charlie had missed her ever since. No, Joey hadn't been sabotage. Joey had been terrible fear ruling her mind and body. Losing Joey had been the biggest mistake of her life. And now she was here, standing at the door of her apartment, waiting to go inside while Joey struggled with her key. She was set to be moving in with Angelo and she knew in her heart of hearts that she was making a mistake. Joey was where she wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, I wasn't going to update again today but I got all excited because Inside Soap put my email in their magazine. *Takes a deep breath and clears throat...*_

"_Why can't Home and away just break up Charlie and Angelo for good?"_

_*is proud*_

_I know! It's the stuff of great literature, hey? Anyway, here is the beginning of Charlie and Joey's meeting... cake will feature in the next chapter._

_Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Joey led Charlie into her humble apartment, along the corridor and into the lounge to the right. She dumped her keys on the table and set her bag down. Charlie hovered, silent and shy until Joey smiled at her. Charlie held her gaze, her heart racing as she prepared to spend an afternoon with the person she was deeply in love with.

"What would you like to drink?" Joey asked.

"Uh... coffee please," Charlie said.

Joey grinned.

"I should have guessed," she said. "You always were a caffeine demon."

Charlie laughed, feeling momentarily comfortable. She licked her lips, swallowing and hanging on Joey's every word and movement. She watched her head out of the room and wondered whether she ought to follow. In the doorway, Joey turned back to her.

"You can put the bags down, you know," she said gently. "They won't run away."

Blushing and offering a soft, embarrassed chuckle, Charlie obeyed and followed. She looked around the apartment. It was tidy and well kept. There were various pieces of artwork on the walls and lots of knickknacks that Charlie recognised. In the kitchen, Joey pulled out a chair at the head of the table and gestured for Charlie to sit down. Charlie followed the instruction and perched on the edge of the seat. She watched Joey turn to the countertop and begin to make coffee for both of them. Charlie chewed her lip as she took in the sight of Joey's slim physique and couldn't quite help herself checking out her bottom. She'd never been a bottom kind of girl before she'd met Joey. Well, there were a lot of things she hadn't been interested in before Joey, but this was definitely one of them.

"This is a lovely apartment," she said, desperate to make conversation.

If she carried on being so awkward then their afternoon might come to a premature end and she really didn't want that to happen. Now that she had her, Charlie wanted to keep her.

"Thanks," Joey said, not turning around. "I've been here a few months but I think I'm going to have to move out."

"How come?" Charlie asked.

"Just... circumstances," Joey told her vaguely.

It wasn't something she particularly wanted to talk about, at least not now. The idea of having Charlie Buckton in her apartment sent her into a spin. She just hoped she was playing it as cool as she wanted to. During their time together before, Joey had been the one to look up to Charlie. She had admired her, relied on her, needed her and made it clear every moment just how much she loved her. She'd approached as if she were inferior and she was determined to approach as an equal from now on. Unless this was a one-off. She hoped it wouldn't be a one-off. She turned back and offered Charlie a smile. Charlie smiled back and nodded. Joey finished making their drinks and came to sit at the table with her.

"How have you been?" she asked.

Charlie exhaled slowly. How on earth would she even begin?

"Okay," she finally said.

Explaining Ruby and Angelo and everything in between felt like far too much for a first meeting.

"You?"

Joey nodded. She couldn't help but be disappointed about Charlie's lack of interest in really talking to her.

"I've been okay too," she said. "I stayed out at sea for a while. I'm managing a trawler now."

Charlie smiled.

"That's really great," she said. "Getting closer to your dream, hey?"

Joey smiled back and nodded. It had been a hard road but over a year after being raped by her colleague and then getting her heart broken by Charlie, she felt like things were getting back on track. Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"How's work?" Joey finally asked.

"It's good. It's... I'm a Leading Senior Constable now and I've been thinking about taking my Detective exam."

"You should," Joey said. "I can see you being a great Detective."

They smiled at each other, both nervously twisting their hands together in their laps.

"And how's Ruby?" Joey asked, feeling uncomfortable in their lapses into silence.

She was starting to wonder if all of this was a good idea.

"She's doing well," Charlie said. "She's working hard at school and just finished performing in the school play. She and Xavier broke up but got back together."

"And Leah and VJ and... everyone?"

It had been a long time since Joey had seen anybody.

"Leah's seeing a new guy," Charlie said, starting to feel a little more comfortable. "He's a Reverend and he's just asked her to marry him."

"Wow!"

"Yeah," Charlie chuckled. "VJ went through a bit of a naughty phase not so long ago but he's doing really well now. Colleen's still the biggest gossip in history... Aden's moved away."

Joey flooded with disappointment.

"He's had a pretty tough year."

"What happened?" Joey asked, immediately feeling guilty for abandoning him when he had always been so good to her.

"Belle died."

Joey looked heartbroken.

"He was a mess for a long time but it looked like he was picking his life back up. He and Nicole started seeing each other but then his brother came to the Bay. They got caught up in... well, it's complicated. Justin... Aden's brother... it looked like he'd killed their Dad. But he hadn't. We dropped all the charges. Nicole broke up with Aden, although nobody seems to understand why and he took off with Justin."

She felt sad about it. Joey had bonded them and she'd found herself turning to him now and again, usually when she was having a romantic crisis, which was usually something to do with Angelo. She sighed, thinking of him. They were meant to be moving in together and yet here she was, talking with Joey and feeling all the same feelings. If anything, she was even more miserable about her decision to take him back than she had been before and that felt like quite a feat. She sighed. Joey gazed into her eyes.

"So, do you want to continue making polite chit-chat or do you want to talk about the obvious?" Joey finally asked.

Charlie sat up a little straighter. Images of their life together, the laughter they'd shared, the love they'd made, the secrets they'd told, the happiness they'd experienced... the heartbreak they'd endured. She licked her lips and swallowed, shifting in her seat a little. She'd learnt early to run away from her problems. She'd followed her father's example in keeping up appearances and pushing issues to one side. She'd run away from what happened with Grant and denied she had a daughter. She'd focussed on her job to the point that everything else was ignored. And now she'd taken the step to take back a relationship that made her unhappy and pretend that it was perfect. Before that, she had taken the perfect relationship and convinced herself that it was something to be ashamed of. She looked directly into Joey's eyes and took a deep breath.

"We should talk," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

_I finally forced myself to watch the Charlie and Angelo getting back together episode. That counsellor should be fired! I've never heard a professional therapist spout such rot. And I don't mind admitting that I've been in therapy for a good ten years now – comes with the disability package. But seriously... worst therapist ever. Worse than the guy who said hello to her in the Diner. You don't do that! Be a little bit professional, people. And as for shoes... shoes! Are you kidding me? And if Angelo makes Charlie that happy, why did she look so depressed when she told him she wanted to be with him? Please, please, make this end! Anyway, onto my alternate storyline. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Seven**

Losing herself in Joey's eyes for a moment, Charlie realised that she was lost for words. She licked her lips and took a couple of breaths. Lowering her head, she studied Joey's hand on the table. She'd always thought she had wonderful hands. They were strong and capable, used to hard labour and yet so gentle and loving all at the same time. Fighting the urge to reach out and touch her, Charlie looked up and into her eyes again. Still she struggled to speak. Joey smiled softly.

"I promised you cake," she remembered, standing up.

Charlie exhaled, smiling gratefully at the distraction. She watched Joey stand up and fumble about with plates, cake, knives and forks. She presented a slice to Charlie. Looking down at it, the police officer made out the word 'day' and part of the word 'Joey'. She looked back at her.

"It was your birthday last week," she realised.

Joey nodded and sat down with a slice of her own.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said quietly.

They'd broken up the week before Joey had been due to turn twenty-five. Charlie had bought theatre tickets for her and booked a table at an expensive restaurant well in advance. She'd gone shopping with Ruby and bought her a charm bracelet. She'd lost the deposit on the restaurant booking for not bothering to cancel it and there had been two empty seats at the theatre. The charm bracelet remained hidden in her drawer, untouched.

"Thanks," Joey said.

"Did you have a party?"

Joey nodded.

"Just a small thing," she said. "It didn't go so well."

"What happened?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Joey shrugged and said it didn't matter.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Sorry."

"Why sorry?"

"It's not my place to ask," Charlie ventured. "I'm sorry."

"I invited you in for coffee," Joey pointed out.

"And cake," Charlie grinned, taking a bite.

"And cake," Joey chuckled. "Don't forget the cake."

Charlie smiled.

"It's good cake," she decided.

Silence fell between them as they smiled softly at each other. It felt so natural and yet so strange to be together like this.

"So..." Joey ventured.

"So," Charlie sighed.

She chewed her lip.

"I've missed you," she admitted.

Joey studied her cake.

"I've missed you too," she replied softly.

She toyed with the handle of her coffee cup and swallowed, wondering how even after all this time, Charlie still had such an effect on her. She hoped she was concealing it but her heart was pounding just looking at her across a table.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Charlie said, her voice catching towards the end of the sentence.

Joey looked up quickly. She gazed into Charlie's face.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, hoping for an honest reply.

It was a question she had puzzled over all this time. She longed for some kind of closure.

"I was scared," Charlie said, knowing it sounded lame.

"Of what?"

"Of everything," Charlie said.

Her chest felt tight and just remembering everything that happened threatened to bring tears to her eyes.

"People kept labelling me as gay and I... I didn't even know then what I was... who I was. The only thing I knew was that I loved you but I couldn't... I couldn't handle everything that went with that."

"Then?" Joey asked curiously.

Charlie looked confused.

"You said you didn't know what you were then," Joey explained. "Does that mean you know who you are now?"

Charlie nodded and chewed her lip.

"I guess I'm bisexual," she said. "Although, you're the only woman I've ever..."

She trailed off. Thinking about their love made her heart soar just as much as it broken when she thought of how it had turned out.

"How do you feel about that?" Joey asked.

"Okay, I guess. It's not really something I've had to deal with since you..."

Charlie polished off the rest of her cake just for something else to do. She had a tiny bit of chocolate sauce on the side of her mouth when she looked back up. Without thinking, Joey reached out with her thumb to brush it away. They both blushed.

"Do you want to sit in the lounge?" she asked. "It's more comfortable there."

Charlie nodded and stood. She followed Joey back through the apartment and they sat on either end of the sofa.

"I saw you in the restaurant the other week," Joey admitted.

Charlie looked startled.

"You saw me?" she squeaked. "Why didn't you...?"

"Why didn't you?" Joey countered.

Charlie sighed and twisted her hands together.

"I didn't know what to do," she said. "You had a date."

"So did you."

Charlie sighed, thinking of Angelo.

"Have you been together long?" she asked.

"On and off since July last year," she said.

Joey nodded.

"Didn't waste much time..." she could help but comment.

"It was meant to be a one night thing," Charlie explained. "He was lost and so was I and..."

"One thing led to another..." Joey sighed, thinking of Charlie's night with Hugo.

"You were gone," Charlie said quietly. "You were gone and you weren't coming back."

"What would have happened if I had come back?" Joey asked.

She was genuinely curious. She'd been that close to returning to Summer Bay and seeing if she and Charlie still had a chance. But after three months at sea, having not healed properly from her hurt, she hadn't been ready. So she'd stayed away and attempted to move on with her life.

"When did you start seeing that girl?" Charlie asked.

"Six months ago," Joey said. "We were friends at work and we'd been through some similar things. Something just grew."

"Does she uh... does she live here with you?" Charlie asked. "Will she mind that I'm..."

"We split up," Joey told her. "On my birthday."

Charlie couldn't help but react and was saddened by how Joey's facial expression had shifted to one of sorrow. Joey chewed her lip.

"I found her in the bathroom with another friend of ours," Joey explained. "I guess I'm pretty easy to pass over for someone else."

Charlie carefully wiped her eyes, hoping Joey wouldn't notice. She did and felt sad about it.

"You've got the biggest heart I've ever known," Charlie said honestly. "The most generous soul and the most honest spirit. It's not easy to cheat on you because you're not wonderful. You are. You're too wonderful. I think it's that you don't choose people who deserve you. I never deserved you."

Joey gazed at her, searching her face and wondering how Charlie felt about her now.

"I don't know," she said. "I still subscribe to my own theory."

"I wish I could take back what happened!" Charlie blurted out.

The words and emotion surprised both of them. Joey opened her mouth to respond but held back, waiting for Charlie.

"I was such an idiot. I was so consumed with my own fears and anxieties that I never stopped to realise what I had. I shouldn't have been worried about being seen with you, Joey. I should have just been proud and honoured that someone like you saw something special in me. And I know it was too late but as soon as I... with Hugo... when I... as soon as it happened, I knew how much I loved you. I knew how much I needed you."

"I wish you'd have figured it out sooner," Joey admitted. "I wish it hadn't taken sleeping with Hugo to realise that you loved me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie felt strange as she headed home from spending the afternoon with Joey. They had talked incessantly after getting over their awkwardness and nerves. It had almost felt like old times and they had even managed to share a laugh or two. They'd talked about what had happened between them and Charlie had apologised at least fifteen times. Joey had granted her the forgiveness she had craved all this time and it meant the world. She'd shared what she had been up to and the things she had seen on her travels during her time away. Charlie had reluctantly explained everything that had happened to her including the human trafficking ring Hugo had been involved with and the truth about Ruby's parentage. Joey had been understandably surprised but she'd been so kind about it. For the first time, Charlie had felt comforted talking about it and she felt like Joey really understood her and wasn't judging her. Of all the people in the world, Joey should be the person to judge her. And yet she hadn't. Arriving home, Charlie took her shopping into the house.

"Sorry," she said when she walked in on Leah and Elijah kissing in the kitchen.

The both blushed and parted.

"I was just going anyway," Elijah said, kissing Leah one more time before preparing to make his exit.

"Not on my account, I hope," Charlie said.

"No, no, I've got a meeting," Elijah said.

Kissing Leah one last time, he departed. Charlie smiled at how happy her friend was.

"Been shopping?" Leah asked as she began rummaging around in cupboards to make something for dinner.

"Yeah, just a bit of retail therapy," Charlie said.

She was desperate to talk about Joey but she hardly knew where to begin.

"Don't tell me," Leah grinned. "Housey stuff for your new place with Angelo."

Charlie failed to be enthusiastic and sank onto a chair.

"We haven't even found somewhere yet," Charlie said. "But don't worry. I'll be out of your hair by the wedding."

Leah turned to face her, noting the sadness in her voice.

"There's no hurry," she said, sitting down too. "I just thought you'd be all eager and excited to live with him."

Charlie's sighed heavily.

"You're not happy about it, are you?" Leah realised.

Charlie shook her head.

"I don't want to be with him," she admitted. "Let alone live with him."

Leah put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Charlie, I thought you were happy," she said. "What's all this about?"

"I saw Joey today," Charlie admitted.

Leah's eyes widened.

"You saw Joey?"

Charlie nodded and explained how they had bumped into each other in town.

"We talked all afternoon and..."

"And now you want to dump Angelo?" Leah asked. "Because Joey's on the scene?"

Charlie shook her head and took a deep breath before explaining that nothing had felt right with Angelo, not from the first moment they got back together the year before. All that time, she had been missing Joey and she knew that she would always be the one. She'd tried to make things work with Angelo but he was pushing too far and asking too much and everything felt terribly out of control. She cared about him but she didn't love him and she never had. She didn't want to be with him anymore, even if she couldn't have Joey. She doubted she could have Joey but she was grateful just to be her friend after everything that had happened.

"So, what now?" Leah wondered.

"I guess I have to break up with Angelo," Charlie said unhappily. "Again."

* * *

Joey's mind was still reeling well after Charlie left. It had been so confusing and yet so wonderful to see her again. She was still as beautiful as she had always been, if not more so. And yet there was something terribly tragic about her now. Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for her and all she had been through and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why she was in a dead end relationship when she clearly wasn't happy. Was she that desperate to be with someone? Did she need to be loved that badly? She wondered where they stood now and if they would cope with being friends. How would they fit in each other's lives now? How could two people who had loved and lost each other as hard as they had, ever be platonic? Joey didn't even know if she wanted to be platonic. She loved Charlie. She always had. Just one afternoon together and all those old feelings had returned. Shaking her head, Joey decided to have a nice, hot bath and clear her head a little. This was all a little too much.

* * *

Angelo was surprised and a little disappointed when he arrived at the house and found Charlie just in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked hot but casual and it wasn't like her not to make an effort for a dinner date, especially when he had made it more than a little obvious how much he was expecting to pay for their meals.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not wanting to criticise how she looked.

"Can we stay here this evening?" Charlie asked, leading him through the kitchen and into the lounge.

Angelo felt a thrill go through him at the prospect of a cosy night in. The restaurant would be there another time. Since they'd got back together this time around, Charlie hadn't seemed quite as passionate as she had once been and he hoped that tonight might be a turn in the right direction. He felt his delight cut short when he caught Charlie's serious expression.

"Is everything okay, Charlie?" he asked.

His girlfriend shook her head. He reached out to hold her hands, hoping that something awful but unrelated to their relationship had happened. If she was having some kind of personal crisis then he could help her deal with it. But if she was starting to have doubts, that's where they always ran into trouble.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," she managed.

He dropped her hands with more force than he had really intended. She pulled them back onto her lap protectively.

"What the hell are you talking about, Charlie?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He stood up, beginning to pace in frustration.

"Why are you doing this now? Again?"

"Things haven't been right since..."

"Since when?" he snapped, standing right in front of her, towering above her.

She shrank back again.

"Angelo, we haven't been working out for a long time. That's why we split up before."

"No, we split up because you're a commitment-phobe," he argued.

"We're not right for each other," Charlie insisted.

Angelo sat back down beside her, leaning in close.

"Charlie, whatever you're freaking out about now, we can work through it," he said. "We've always worked through it. We're best friends! We're everything to each other. Aren't we?"

"I wish you could be my everything," Charlie said softly. "But you're not."

"Charlie!" he said desperately. "We love each other."

Charlie chewed her lip so hard that it began to bleed. She met his gaze and took a deep breath.

"I love you," she said. "You _are _one of my closest friends. And I hope maybe we can continue that but... I'm not in love with you. It's not romantic."

"Then why the hell do we keep ending up in bed together?" he yelled.

"Because I'm so messed up!" Charlie admitted. "I don't know who I am, how I feel, what I want..."

"Then don't make such a big decision now," Angelo said, taking her hands again. "Let's just spend the evening together and you'll... you'll see how perfect we are for each other."

Nobody was perfect for her. She was too messed up to be somebody's girlfriend. But if there was ever a person that Charlie wanted to strive to be perfect for, it was Joey. It would be a hard road to get there. How could someone who'd made such a mess of her life ever be truly good enough for someone so wonderful? She didn't know but she knew she needed to try.

"I know this is the right thing to do," she said resolutely.

"What, so I don't even get a say?" Angelo asked. "You're just breaking up with me? What about moving in together? Charlie, I thought we had it all planned."

"You had it all planned," Charlie said. "And I wish it was different but this isn't right for me. It's not what I want."

He leant in and kissed her. She jerked back in surprise.

"Angelo..."

"Look, I don't understand why you have to do this over and over again," he said. "But why bother breaking up with me now when we're just going to get back together later? Let's just skip the pain, okay?"

He kissed her again. She pushed him away, and inched back, wanting to create a distance between them.

"We're not going to get back together this time," she said firmly.

"You said that last time," he said, kissing her again.

"Angelo, stop..." Charlie begged, pushing him back.

He continued to lean over her as she struggled against him.

"Charlie, just give me one night," he said. "One chance to prove to you how amazing we are."

His confidence irritated her and she just wanted him to go. He kissed her again, holding one of her wrists above her head and using his free hand to grope her. Feeling trapped, Charlie instinctively drew her free hand back, wanting to get him away from her. She punched him.

* * *

Joey was out of the bath and wrapped in a big fluffy dressing gown. Making herself a hot chocolate, she eyed the rest of the chocolate cake, the remnant of another failed relationship. Sighing, her mind drifted to Charlie, wondering what she was doing now and if she was okay. She'd seemed so sad today. It wasn't like the times that she'd cried over Joey moving out or leaving town. She seemed depressed and hollow. It worried Joey and she hoped she might be able to help her somehow. Just as she was heading back into the lounge, pondering a DVD, the doorbell rang. She set her drink down and headed to the front door.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed when she saw her ex standing there looking helpless.


	9. Chapter 9

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. The pyjamas story is actually true. It happened to um... a friend of mine. Okay, it happened to me. And I have never quite heard the end of it! Anyway... enjoy! And thank you all for so many lovely reviews. It means so much to me to hear from all of you. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Nine**

"Can I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Joey said, suddenly very aware that she was only wearing a dressing gown.

Charlie couldn't help but notice too. For a brief moment, she let her mind wander over what she might be wearing underneath. Joey stepped aside and welcomed her into the apartment. She led her into the lounge and gestured for her to sit down.

"I wasn't expecting you back quite so soon," Joey commented with a smile. "You know, I thought maybe you'd call first or something."

"Sorry," Charlie said, standing up. "I'm intruding. I'll go."

"Charlie, you're intruding on me, a hot chocolate and a romance novel," Joey said. "I can deal."

She smiled and sat down.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I broke up with Angelo," Charlie blurted out.

Joey tried not to feel pleased. She offered her compassionate face and asked what happened.

"He came round for our date. I didn't want to go out. He did. So, I called him over and broke up with him. He struggled to take no for an answer, put some pressure on me, tried to convince me I was making a mistake and I... punched him."

"You punched him?" Joey squeaked.

Charlie nodded, feeling half ashamed and half proud.

"He was all over me," Charlie said. "I kept telling him to stop and he just wouldn't..."

Joey looked worried.

"It wasn't like that," Charlie reassured her. "He never would have... but he tried to convince me. And I just... panicked. I punched him and ran and now... now I'm here, interrupting your evening."

Joey assured her that it was fine and reached for her drink.

"You want one?" she offered.

Charlie peered in the cup.

"Do I get those little marshmallow thingies?" she asked.

Chuckling, Joey stood up and led the way into the kitchen. Charlie followed, grateful that Joey was there for her. She didn't feel like she deserved it but she wasn't surprised that Joey was so nice about it all. She was a sweetheart.

"Was that a yes?" Charlie wondered, moving into the now familiar kitchen.

Joey smiled and assured her that so long as she was good, she could have marshmallows.

"I've got some squirty cream too, if you want it," she offered.

Charlie's eyes lit up as she watched Joey move around the kitchen, making her drink.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Joey asked, not looking at her.

"Sure," Charlie said.

"Mine has brandy in it," Joey said.

She turned to look at her properly.

"Want some?"

"I'm driving," Charlie said glumly.

"It's just a tiny bit," Joey said. "And you could always get a cab home."

"I'm in," Charlie said eagerly.

Joey laughed.

"You took a lot of persuading!"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, punched him in the face and ran into the love of my life all in one day," Charlie said, without thinking.

Suddenly the cream flew out of the can and onto the counter.

"Oh!" Joey said, embarrassed.

Charlie rushed to her side to make sure she was okay and then realised what she'd said to make Joey react. She apologised.

"It's fine," Joey said quickly.

Charlie reached for some kitchen towel to clean the mess up while Joey finished making her chocolate, marshmallows and all. She smiled triumphantly and handed it over. Their fingers touched as Charlie accepted the mug. They gazed at each other for a moment too long.

"Shall we?" Joey asked, pointing in the direction of the lounge.

Charlie nodded and followed her.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and Joey were firmly seated in the lounge, chatting away as if no time or pain had ever passed between them. It felt like those nights, back before they'd got so complicated, when they used to stay up until the early hours just talking and laughing. Joey had put some proper clothes on, much to Charlie's disappointment and they'd switched from hot chocolate to beer and were merrily ploughing through them. Charlie was glad she was off duty tomorrow as she was painfully aware that she would be nursing a hangover. She didn't care though. It was amazing to spend time with Joey again and the alcohol somehow made things that little bit easier and more relaxed.

"Seriously?" Charlie giggled. "You had to walk across town in your pyjamas?"

Joey nodded, flushed. She'd been regaling Charlie of the time she'd managed to lock herself out. She'd been answering the door to a pizza delivery man and the door had swung shut behind her. And with it having been a slobby night in, with her housemate out for the night, Joey had been stuck.

"Well, I stopped a guy in the street and asked to use his phone but then I realised that I don't actually know anybody's number. And he turned out to be an ex-burglar but he didn't have time to break in for me."

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"So, I had no choice to trek across town in my pyjamas, no bra, no shoes... nothing! I think Lynda took a full half hour to stop laughing before she finally tried calling my housemate."

Charlie continued to giggle. Joey swatted her playfully on the leg.

"Looks like you wouldn't have been much help either!" she scolded.

"Sorry, but I can just imagine it and it's... it's funny."

She forced herself to put on a straight face. Joey pouted. Charlie burst out laughing again. She reached for her beer and frowned to find it empty.

"Did we finish all of them already?" Joey wondered, shaking her own empty can.

"Looks like it," Charlie said. "No wonder I feel so woozy!"

"Wuss!" Joey giggled. "I've got some wine in the fridge."

She stood and wobbled. Charlie leapt up to steady her.

"Now, who's the wuss?" she smirked. "At least I can stand up."

"Just barely," Joey pointed out.

They wobbled into the kitchen together.

"Oh, I need you to do the thing," Joey said.

She moved her right arm up and down in order to demonstrate. Charlie raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"I mean the thing," Joey said, completely incapable of finding the right words.

"You need to be a little bit more specific," Charlie nudged.

"The thing. The wine. I can't... the thing!" Joey said.

Charlie's confusion grew.

"The thing!" Joey insisted. "I can't pull the thing out."

Charlie snorted, half at the words and half at Joey's frustration as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine. She pointed at the cork.

"Oh!" Charlie laughed. "You want me to open the bottle."

"Yes!" Joey said, exasperated. "Geez, what was so hard about that?"

Charlie accepted the bottle opener and began to open the bottle.

"It's called a cork by the way," she added. "And you really ought to be able to do it by now."

"It's hard!" Joey insisted, rummaging around for wine glasses.

"It's easy," Charlie said. "Come here."

She stood behind Joey and put her hands on hers, forcing her to help.

"You just want to touch me," Joey mumbled.

Charlie stepped in a little closer. It was true.

"I'm trying to teach you life skills," she insisted.

"It's okay," Joey said, amused. "It's not like I haven't done the same thing with you in my time."

Charlie paused.

"When?"

"Oh, come and steer the boat, Charlie. I'll stand behind and help," Joey said, mimicking her own voice.

It wasn't entirely true. She had never intended to make a pass at Charlie that day and she had wanted to encourage her with a love of boats. But the fact that she'd got to hold her and touch her for that long had definitely not been overlooked. Charlie's mouth hung open until Joey tapped her hands in order to continue opening the bottle.

"There was me thinking you were trying to encourage me and teach _me _skills! I thought you saw some kind of undetected talent," Charlie pouted.

"I saw a couple of talents," Joey remarked. "They just weren't anything to do with driving."

The pulled the cork out and finally broke apart to pour the wine.

"Cheers," Joey said, lifting her glass.

"Cheers," Charlie replied, clinking her glass against Joey's.

Grabbing the rest of the bottle, Joey led the way back into the lounge.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the morning and Charlie and Joey had polished off a lot of alcohol. Both women felt a little dizzy, as if they existed in some kind of haze but both were happier than they had been in a long time.

"You want to see _Sex and the City 2_?" Charlie asked with wide eyes.

Joey nodded.

"What can I say?" she said. "It's my guilty pleasure. I'm absolutely saving up to buy the boxset!"

"I never had you as a _Sex and the City _kind of girl," Charlie commented.

Joey grinned.

"I have many facets to my personality!" she laughed.

"Why don't we go and see it?" Charlie suggested.

"I don't think the cinema is open right now, Charlie," Joey pointed out.

"I didn't mean right this moment!" Charlie laughed. "Maybe at the weekend?"

Joey nodded. Neither could help wondering if they had just made a date or if they were going out as friends. Neither wanted to bring it up.

"Sounds good," Joey said.

They smiled at each other and Charlie found herself getting lost in Joey's eyes, and not for the first time that evening.

"You're so beautiful," she said softly.

Then she blushed. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Joey blushed too but couldn't help but feel flattered by the compliment. She managed to say thank you and wondered silently if it would be a good or bad idea to pay the same compliment too. Charlie was indeed beautiful. She was wonderful and she was amazing and Joey knew that she was falling desperately in love with her all over again. Suddenly serious, Charlie put her empty wine glass down and inched a little closer.

"Joey, I..." she started.

She licked her lips, shy and nervous.

"I... Well, tonight has been amazing and I..."

Struggling to express herself properly, Charlie leant in and pressed her lips against Joey's. Joey was surprised but couldn't quite help but respond. It felt so right to kiss Charlie. It was something she had missed and longed for over the last year. And it was every bit as amazing as it had always been. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey and pulled her closer. She touched her tongue against Joey's lips. Joey welcomed her in but then, coming to her senses, drew away. She saw a mix of hurt and confusion in Charlie's eyes.

"Was that not okay?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I'm sorry. I just hoped..."

"We can't get back together, Charlie," Joey told her with a voice full of regret.

* * *

_Don't hate me! I know that probably wasn't the end to the chapter that you hoped for but I hope you'll trust me to make it right. *fingers crossed*!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I hope you feel better after the end of this chapter than the last one! Love IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

Charlie was overcome with disappointment. They'd been having such a lovely time and she could kick herself for ruining it. But then, perhaps it was a good thing that she was getting her heart broken early. At least then she wouldn't be living in hope until she plucked up the courage to tell Joey she was still in love with her. Sighing, Charlie drew away. She picked up and wine bottle and was disappointed to find it empty. Anxiously, she began to peel the label off. Silently, Joey watched her with a racing heart and confused mind.

"I just mean... not yet," she managed.

Charlie looked up sharply, hope in her expression. She put the bottle down and gave Joey her undivided attention.

"I've had an amazing time with you tonight," Joey said. "But I think it's going to take more than one night and a lot of booze to make things work between us. It's so much more complicated than that. You know that, right?"

Charlie nodded and sat back against her end of the couch. She crossed her legs beneath her.

"I'm different than I was," she said almost meekly. "I can handle things better now. I won't make any of those mistakes again. You know, if that's the problem..."

"Charlie, you just broke up with your boyfriend tonight," Joey said as gently as she could. "You've been dating him for a year and you left him, presumably for good, tonight. You can't just come round here the same night and kiss me. I won't be your rebound."

"You're not," Charlie said. "He was."

She felt bad about it but it was true. She cared a great deal for Angelo but he would never be what Joey would be to her. Nobody could ever be what Joey was. She just wished she hadn't realised it so late.

"All the same..." Joey said.

Charlie hung her head and hoped she hadn't messed things up completely. Compassionately, Joey shifted forward, mirroring Charlie's cross-legged position. She took both of Charlie's hands in hers.

"I love you," she said honestly.

Charlie looked up sharply.

"I've loved you for a long time. And it doesn't seem to matter what I've done, where I've been, who I've dated... you've always been the love of my life. And one day, if we can manage it, I would love to be with you again, Charlie."

"But I have to earn it?" Charlie asked sadly.

"But you have to want it," Joey corrected.

"I do!" Charlie said quickly.

"Charlie, I don't think you know what you want," Joey said, hoping she didn't sound judgemental.

Charlie opened her mouth to protest but didn't speak. She studied their joined hands and stroked Joey's fingers lovingly. Joey took a breath and licked her lips.

"Charlie, if you don't mind me saying, you fling from one relationship to the next and none of them seem to make you happy."

"You made me happy," Charlie pointed out.

"Obviously not happy enough or else you wouldn't have..."

She trailed off. It wasn't pleasant for either of them to say or hear the words. Charlie's mind flashed to Angelo's analysis of her not so long ago. She broke away.

"If you're about to launch into a spiel about me sabotaging all my relationships, save your breath," she said coldly and looked around for her shoes.

Suddenly, she was desperate to leave.

"What?" Joey said, confused. "I wasn't... That's not what I meant."

Charlie turned back to her.

"What did you mean?"

"I mean that you struggle so much to love yourself that you can't seem to cope loving other people," Joey said.

"I love you," Charlie pointed out.

She swung her legs back onto the sofa, folded them beneath her and looked longingly at Joey's hands but didn't touch them. Joey reached out to her instead.

"Charlie, I have loved reconnecting with you," she said. "But beneath all the giggles and flirtation and sharing of stories you just... you seem so sad. There used to be this little light in your eyes but it seems to have gone now. You've lost your spark and you seem so down, so lost."

Charlie was going to protest but realised she couldn't. Joey was spot on.

"It's sad to see you like that, Charlie. It breaks my heart. And I want... if you'll let me... to help make it better. But I want to do it as your friend."

Charlie clutched Joey's fingers.

"And then... then we can see where we go from there. Maybe it'll turn into something, maybe it won't but I'm open to trying. I'm so happy that I ran into you today and I hope I can help you."

She lifted Charlie's hands and kissed both in turn.

"I want to see you get your sparkle back."

Charlie smiled warmly at her.

"I'd like to help you."

"I'd appreciate it," Charlie replied. "I think you're right and... I think you're wonderful for pointing it out."

Joey beamed at her. She was surprised that Charlie had heard her out. She'd expected her to get defensive and irritable.

"I do want to make this work," Charlie said, still feeling tense. "And I hope... maybe someday... soon... maybe we can make things work between us."

"Maybe," Joey said.

She didn't want to reveal her desperate hope that it would happen. Now that Charlie was back in her life, she didn't think she could live without her.

"I wish it was now," Charlie admitted.

Joey gazed at her for a few moments, deeply tempted to scrap her plan and just go for it.

"If and when you and I get back together, I want it to be about us. I want it to be because we love each other and we want to be with each other only. I don't want it to be because you're grieving over Angelo or you're lost and you don't know who you are. It shouldn't be like that. It should be real, and loving and special."

Smiling, Joey reached out to hug her. She closed her eyes and breathed in her scent. Sighing heavily but contentedly, Joey drew back.  
"I have some left over Malibu in the cupboard," she said. "You game?"

"Hell, yeah!" Charlie grinned.

They both wobbled to their feet, their brief moment of sobriety over. Heading into the kitchen, they set about making their drinks, both giggling away again. Neither wanted the night to end.


	11. Chapter 11

_Unlike Charlie, I had the BEST taxi driver this morning. So nice in fact that I had to email and tell the company what a lovely man they have working for them. Anyway, that'll make more sense when you read the chapter so with no further ado... enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Oh my... when did it get so late?" Charlie wondered, glancing at the clock. "Or early? Which is it?"

It was nearly five in the morning and both girls were feeling a little worse for wear. Rubbing her eyes, Charlie attempted to get up. With her head swimming, she promptly landed back on the sofa with a giggle. Joey laughed too.

"Right," Charlie said decisively. "Phone. Need to call taxi."

She got up again and stumbled to her mobile on the table. After a few dodgy attempts, she got through.

"Hello!" she said too cheerfully. "I would like to book a cabby please."

"And where's that from?" the woman on the phone asked.

"From Joey's house!" Charlie said brightly.

Joey began to giggle on the sofa as Charlie began to debate with the woman at the taxi firm, just where Joey's house and Charlie's home were.

"I don't need a responsible adult!" Charlie said, offended. "I am a police officer!"

Joey laughed more as Charlie admitted that yes, she was very drunk. Offended, Charlie turned to Joey.

"They won't send a taxi," she said. "I'm too drunk!"

Joey snorted as Charlie hung up without saying goodbye and then flopped back on the sofa.

"They're so dumb!" she said. "I mean, taxi drivers are meant to know where everywhere is."

"They might have if you'd have given them an address," Joey pointed out.

Charlie looked set to protest and then remembered the conversation.

"Should I call back?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, I think they'll know it's you," Joey smirked.

Charlie pulled a face and decided to walk.

"Charlie!" Joey laughed. "You can't walk. It's too far. And it's five in the morning."

"Can I crash on your couch?" Charlie asked.

Joey shook her head.

"So, what am I meant to do?" she wondered, looking utterly helpless.

"I don't have any spare bedding so you'll just have to behave yourself and share with me," Joey decided.

Charlie's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Behave yourself," Joey said a little more sternly.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and they wobbled off to the bedroom together. Joey halted in the hallway, making Charlie crash into her.

"We should drink water," Joey decided, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

Angelo couldn't sleep. Sighing, he switched on the lamp and looked at the empty space in the bed beside him. He still couldn't believe what had happened. They'd only been back together for a month and Charlie had already dumped him. He was sure that was a record. And she'd punched him in the face. He'd ended up with a bloody nose and as he was leaving, he'd bumped into Ruby who was very curious about what had happened. Not wanting to talk about it, Angelo had left and sulked at home with several beers. He wondered what Charlie was doing now. Where had she gone? And how long would it take for her to come crawling back again?

* * *

Having drunk their water, Charlie and Joey headed into the bedroom. Bending over, Joey began to rummage around in a drawer for some spare pyjamas. Behind her, Charlie began to undress. Turning back round to face her and finding she was just in her underwear, Joey dropped the clothes she was holding and stared. Charlie leant forward and picked the clothes up. She turned around to unhook her bra and then began to put the nightclothes on.

"That's not behaving," Joey said, still staring at Charlie's back.

Charlie pulled the t-shirt over her head and turned back.

"Why, did you want me to turn around?" Charlie smirked.

Joey continued to stare. Gathering her senses, she took her own pyjamas from underneath her pillow, turned around and got changed. Charlie couldn't help but watch. Joey really was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

"Which side should I...?" Charlie wondered, gesturing to the bed when Joey was dressed and turned back to her.

Joey pointed to the left as they looked at the bed and both women slipped beneath the sheets.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Joey said sleepily.

She lay facing away from her, dangerously close and then burst out laughing when Charlie enthusiastically spooned her.

"Charlie!" she protested.

"What? This is how I sleep!" Charlie insisted.

Joey looked behind her with a grin.

"Yeah," she said. "I remember."

Charlie retained hold of her, relishing the joy of being so close.

"Actually, it's not," Charlie admitted. "I was only ever a cuddly sleeper with you."

Joey smiled happily to herself and closed her eyes, deciding to let her ex-girlfriend sleep as intimately as she wanted. She hoped this would be the first of many times and that perhaps, eventually, they could make a go of things.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Charlie woke, feeling like she had cotton wool instead of a brain. Her mouth was dry and sleep was trying to keep her eyes shut. And she wasn't alone. Blinking, she looked at the body curled up beside her and blanched as flashes of memory came flooding back. She remembered drinking. And laughing. A lot. She also remembered downing a pint of water rather messily. But she didn't remember getting to bed. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the blankets and was relieved to find that she and Joey were both clothed. Resting back on the pillows and sighing, she closed her eyes again.

"We didn't do anything, don't worry," Joey said beside her.

Charlie turned, surprised to hear the coldness in her voice. She'd thought they had had a good time the night before. Unsure of what to say, Charlie watched Joey jumped out of bed, wobble a little and then head in the direction of the door.

"Joey?" Charlie said.

Joey turned back to her and glared.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked anxiously. "I thought we had a really nice evening."

"Yeah, we did. Until I saw the abject horror on your face when you thought we might have slept together."

She turned and stormed through the door and into the bathroom. Charlie listened to her brush her teeth and then climbed out of bed herself. She appeared behind Joey in the bathroom.

"I just panicked because..."

"I'm a girl and you're not gay and I've heard it all before, Charlie," Joey said, having rinsed her mouth with water.

"Because what you said last night really meant a lot to me," Charlie told her.

Pausing in washing her face, Joey turned around to face her, her expression curious but sceptical. Charlie shoved her hands in her pockets and tried to explain.

"You know, about not rushing things. And... and being together because we love each other, not because I'm messed up and trying to make myself feel better. Not jumping into bed with you straight away. Doing things right."

Joey wiped her face on a towel and studied Charlie's face, wondering if she was really being honest or if she was just a very good liar.

"And also... if we had made love then I would be seriously pissed to have missed it because that would have been hot!"

She grinned. Joey smiled back, despite herself.

"You mean it?" she asked.

"Seriously hot!" Charlie smirked.

"I mean, what you said before," Joey chuckled.

Charlie nodded. Joey turned and rummaged in the medicine cabinet for a spare toothbrush. She handed it over to Charlie, apologised for doubting her and told her she'd make them some breakfast.

* * *

Ruby was getting ready to go out with Nicole when Charlie finally wandered home. Ruby followed her into her bedroom and stood at the door.

"And where on earth have you been?" the teenager asked.

Charlie looked up, a little startled. She'd been in somewhat of a dream world on the drive home and floated into the house.

"Rubes! I just, uh..."

"Did you make up with Angelo?" Ruby asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Angelo? No, I uh... we broke up."

"Well, I figured that much out when he ran out of here clutching a bloody nose and you were nowhere to be seen."

Charlie felt a little guilty. She chewed her lip and hoped today would go slowly. She was not looking forward to facing the music tomorrow. She was too happy right now to want to cope with the stress of her normal life.

"What happened?" Ruby asked. "Did you hit him?"

Charlie nodded.

"He came on a little strong," Charlie said. "And I..."

She made a punching gesture. Ruby shook her head, bemused.

"Why did you break up with him?" she asked.

Charlie sighed heavily and leant back against her pillows.

"It just didn't feel right," she said. "It's never felt right, to be honest."

"Then what on earth have you been doing for the last year?"

"I don't really know," Charlie said. "I guess that's what I have to figure out. I... I need to figure out who I am and what I want."

She smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted. Joey.

"Is this a sexuality thing?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Charlie sighed and licked her lips. She looked directly at her daughter.

"In a way, I guess it is," she admitted.

Curious, Ruby scooted up the bed so she was sitting beside her guardian.

"Charlie, what is going on?" she asked.

"I bumped into Joey yesterday," Charlie admitted.

She just couldn't stop smiling. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Joey? As in your ex-Joey? Who lived here? Who's a girl?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, still smiling.

"Are you...?"

"We're friends," Charlie said. "We pretty much spent the whole day together yesterday and it was amazing. But we're taking it slowly. We'll probably... hopefully get together at some point but for now it's just friendship and... Ruby, I'm so happy."

Ruby stared at her. She seemed like a different person than she had been for a long time. Well, since Joey had walked out on her.

"Wait, is that where you stayed last night?"

Charlie nodded. Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"And you're telling me you're just friends?" the younger girl remarked.

"We are," Charlie said certainly. "I mean, we did kiss but then we had a talk about where we stood and... Ruby, she was so lovely. I pretty much threw myself at her, told her I loved her, offered myself up for the taking and she turned me down."

She continued to smile happily.

"And that's a good thing?" Ruby queried.

"Yes, because that's never happened before. As much as I love her, right now, I don't know how to be in a relationship. And I go from one to another, or, as in the case of the last year, I break up and make up with the same guy over and over again because I don't want to be with him but I don't want to be alone. But Joey... she saw through everything. She knew where I was coming from. She understood me. And she loves me enough to call me on it and tell me that it's not how things should be."

Ruby grinned. She didn't think she'd ever seen Charlie so elated over something like this before. She'd never been the kind of girl to be so in touch with her feelings. But she seemed excited and happy and Ruby was pleased for her.

"I'm happy for you, Charlie," she said. "I hope it will work out this time."

"Me too," Charlie admitted. "I want to get things right this time. I love her so much and I stuffed up so badly last time. But I know how I feel, I don't care what people say and I want to make this work."

She reached into her bedside drawer and rummaged around noisily. Pulling out a framed photograph of herself and Joey from their time together the previous year, she set it on the nightstand.

"Wow!" Ruby remarked. "A year with Angelo and he never got put on the bedside table! A night with Joey..."

Charlie flushed.

"I swear, it wasn't like that. We just slept side by side and..."

"Wait!" Ruby squeaked.

Charlie looked anxious.

"You slept with her?"

"Not like that!"

"But you slept in her bed? With her?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded and mumbled that Joey hadn't had any spare bedding.

"And why didn't you come home?" Ruby wanted to know.

"I was very, very drunk," Charlie admitted. "No cab would have taken me. I tried."

Ruby laughed.

"So you spent the night all snuggled?"

Charlie grinned and nodded.

"It was awesome!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Charlie was a little cautious as she entered the police station the next day. From the looks of it, word had got round that she and Angelo had broken up again. Taking a deep breath, she entered her office and found Angelo busily working away. He didn't look up. Taking a seat, Charlie switched her laptop on in order to check her emails before she began to plan her day. She glanced up at her ex-boyfriend several times. The atmosphere was cold to say the least. He continued to ignore her and his typing got a little angrier the more he did. Charlie bowed her head and starting working, contenting her mind with wonderful memories of Joey instead. They hadn't seen each other since yesterday morning, but they had talked on the phone and arranged to go and see _Sex and the City 2 _at the weekend. Robbo's trial was due to start on the Monday and although they hadn't talked about it yet, Charlie was desperately hoping she would have the chance to support her.

"Hey, um..." she began.

Angelo turned to her. He had the hint of a bruise on his face, between his mouth and his nose. She felt a little guilty and shrank back at the way he was glaring at her.

"What?" he snapped.

"Can I, um... can I have the week off next week?"

"No," he said, turning back to his work.

"Angelo..."

He spun around, his eyes boring into hers.

"You break up with me and you punch in the face and then you expect to get a week off work? I should be doing you for assault!"

"Then I should be doing you for trying to force yourself on me," she replied curtly.

"You know it wasn't like that!" Angelo yelled. "I would never have..."

He trailed off but continued to glare.

"Angelo, I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"Again."

"Again," she agreed. "But isn't it better to break up now and save us the heartache of not being happy together, than to keep it going?"

He shook his head.

"No," he said. "Because we _were _happy. And I'm just about getting sick of this attitude you have towards having a relationship with me. What the hell is your problem?"

"I just don't want us to be together," she said.

"Then why sleep with me? Why get back together with me? Why agree to move in with me?" he demanded.

"I was trying to make you happy," Charlie told him sadly. "I was trying to pretend."

"Why do you want the week off?" he asked, choosing not to accept her answer as credible.

"I just have some stuff to do and I... I need a break."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Private stuff," she snapped.

"Oh, right... I'm not party to your life anymore, am I?" he replied.

Charlie swallowed. She didn't want them to argue. She just wanted to be friends. But she supposed, at least for now, that was asking too much.

"Well, you'll just have to do it another time," he told her, turning back to his computer. "You're working."

* * *

Charlie headed out to do the morning coffee run. She couldn't bear to stay in the office with Angelo any longer. As she drove to the Diner, she wondered if she could convince Watson to patrol with her in the afternoon so that she didn't have to cope with her ex all afternoon.

"Hello, love," Irene greeted warmly as Charlie approached to make her order. "Coffee run?"

Charlie grinned and nodded. Reeling of a list of requests, she waited for her drinks. Glancing down, she saw a discarded paper. Looking closer, she saw an advert for a production of _Waiting for Godot. _It was the same company that had been touring the year before.

"Does this belong to anyone?" Charlie asked Irene as she placed all the drinks in front of Charlie in a cardboard holder.

"I don't think so."

"Can I take it?"

Irene nodded. Charlie thanked her, paid, grabbed her stuff and headed out. In the car, she put the coffees to one side and pulled out her phone.

"Hi, could I book two tickets for tonight's _Waiting for Godot _please?"

"Of course," the pleasant woman on the line said. "What kind of seats are you looking for?"

"Best ones you've got."

"We've got two spare seats in the front row," the woman said. "But they are more expensive."

"It's fine," Charlie said with a happy grin.

* * *

Joey arrived early at a little cafe not so far from where she lived. She smiled as Charlie entered. _I forgot how hot she looks in uniform_, Joey mused as Charlie came to sit down. Greeting each other warmly, Joey couldn't help but notice how excited Charlie looked.

"Happy birthday," was all Charlie replied.

"Sweetheart, it was my birthday last week," Joey pointed out.

"I know! And I missed it! And I missed your last birthday too. I've missed all of them and I want to make up for it," Charlie said.

Joey continued to look sceptical.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Actually, I have plans..." Joey said awkwardly.

Charlie's face fell.

"Oh," she said. "Well, that totally took the wind out of my sails!"

She sighed and picked up the menu, thoroughly disappointed.

"I'm free tomorrow," Joey said.

Charlie put the menu down.

"It was kind of a pre-booked thing but... well, I guess I could buy more tickets."

"What?" Joey said. "You paid for something tonight?"

Charlie apologised for being presumptuous.

"No, it's okay," Joey said. "I was just going for drinks with some friends but I can move it to another night if you've already paid for stuff."

Charlie's eyes lit up although for the sake of politeness, she said it was okay and Joey could go and see her friends.

"It wasn't really important," she finished with a hint of sadness.

"Charlie, you looked giddy when you bounced in here," Joey said. "I'll rearrange. Now, where are you taking me?"

"_Waiting for Godot _is touring and I booked tickets."

Joey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"I've always wanted to see that!" she squeaked.

"Hence buying the tickets," Charlie smirked. "And if you can be ready by five thirty, I've booked a table at that restaurant whose name I can't pronounce."

"Charlie! That's so expensive! You have to pay to book a table!"

Charlie just nodded.

"I really couldn't afford to eat there," Joey objected. "That's like a month's fun money!"

Charlie giggled at Joey's words. She'd always found it terribly cute that Joey was so careful and particular about rent money, bill money and fun money. Then she explained that it was all on her.

"But..."

"It's a belated birthday thing," Charlie said firmly.

She wasn't willing to go into the fact that it was overdue from last year. At least, not yet.

"You really don't have to do that, you know," Joey said.

"I know," Charlie said. "I want to."

Joey put a hand on her arm.

"Honestly, Charlie, you don't..."

"I'm not trying to buy you," Charlie squeaked suddenly.

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant. But all I'm saying is..."

"I want to do this for you," Charlie interrupted gently. "It sounds like you had a terrible birthday. And thanks to me, I imagine last year's wasn't so hot either. So, I'd like to make it up to you."

Joey smiled. Charlie was right. This year, she'd found her girlfriend cheating on her. Last year, she'd been nursing a broken heart over Charlie cheating on her. Going out tonight would definitely be nice.

"So...?"

"I'm in," Joey decided. "And thank you. It's really lovely of you, Charlie."

They smiled lovingly at each other for a few moments before Joey removed her hand and they resumed looking at the menu to choose what they wanted to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's your next update. I wanted to give a big shout to Jensy25, KGirl and funkyshaz who left me soooo many reviews last night. Cheers! Thank you to everyone who reviews my stories. I am so grateful. And yes, KGirl, they are going to see Ian McKellon in _Waiting for Godot_ and they will even be quoting it in the next chapter. Such an awesome play! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How do I look?" Charlie asked a little shyly as she approached Ruby in her bedroom.

Ruby put her text book down and smiled. Charlie was in a slinky, black dress with just one strap. It showed off ample cleavage and a lot of leg but still managed to look sophisticated.

"You look beautiful," her daughter promised.

"Thanks! I'm really nervous," Charlie admitted, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Ruby smiled and reached out to hug her.

"So, is this a date?" she wondered.

"No," Charlie said quickly. "It's just a belated birthday thing."

Ruby leant back against the pillows.

"Well then, I would love to see what you do when you do take her out on a date!" she laughed.

Charlie blushed. She just hoped tonight would go well. She wanted to make Joey happy and prove that she was a different person than who she used to be. And she was happy with the friends idea. In a perfect world, they'd be together properly. But then, in a perfect world, Charlie wouldn't have messed up so badly the first time round. They'd have already celebrated their one year anniversary. But the friends idea was a good one. She didn't want to rush into anything and she respected that Joey didn't want to either. It was important to them both to get things right this time.

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" Charlie asked.

* * *

"How do I look?" Joey asked, appearing from her bedroom and presenting herself in the lounge.

Her friend, Eve, a relatively new girl on the trawler Joey ran, had quickly become a good friend. And she had been summoned to help Joey get ready for her non-date.

"You look... smart!" Eve exclaimed.

Joey was dressed in a black, quietly pinstriped suit. She had a black t-shirt on beneath the suit that had a dangerously low neckline. Frowning, Joey wondered if she ought to change.

"No," Eve protested. "Smart is good. You look hot."

Joey beamed.

"Of course, you're not really interested in looking hot, are you?" Eve teased. "It's not a date after all."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, utterly convinced that Joey was going to end up welcoming Charlie back into her life.

"It's not," Joey agreed, sitting down next to her and pulling her boots on.

"Right," Eve replied with a smirk.

"It's not!" Joey insisted. "How's my hair?"

* * *

With nothing much else to do, Angelo stayed at work. It was good to keep his mind busy as he struggled to process what had happened. He'd been so happy with Charlie and he'd thought she felt the same. But, looking back now, it was plain to see that her heart hadn't been in it. She hadn't told him in all this time that she loved him. And he knew she had loved others. Well, she had loved Joey. He didn't know about anyone else. His mind kept wandering to the week off that she had asked for and he had denied. What did she want it for? Was she just trying to get away from him or did she have real plans? And how long would they stay broken up for this time? They'd broken up and got back together so many times, he hardly knew where they stood anymore. She seemed adamant this time but then, she always seemed adamant. Well, she had last time and that hadn't worked out. He felt like he kept getting that little bit closer to her and then pushed away. Was she that afraid of commitment? Was she still seeing a counsellor? Was it helping? Would she come back?

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath and knocked on Joey's front door. She was so nervous that she was trembling. On the other side of the door, Joey was also regulating her breathing and trying to look cool, calm and collected. Taking a deep breath of her own, she pulled open the door. The women stared at each other for several long moments, admiring and appreciating how the other looked.

"Hi," Charlie said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Come in," Joey said.

Charlie followed Joey into the lounge and was surprised to find a pretty, petite, blonde girl sitting on the couch.

"Hi," the girl said, standing up to shake her hand. "I'm Eve."

Charlie smiled and shook her hand politely, feeling ever more nervous.

"I'm Charlie," she said.

"I figured."

She turned to Joey.

"You were right," she said sweetly. "She is a hottie!"

Charlie blushed while Joey wanted the world to swallow her up. Glaring at her friend, she escorted her out as politely as she good. Giggling, Eve said goodbye to Charlie and hugged her friend goodbye at the door. Joey returned to the room a little flushed.

"Sorry about that," she said. "She doesn't know when to shut up."

"Well, if you called me hot sometime in the last year, I can live with that," Charlie grinned.

Joey blushed more and then suggested they made a move.

* * *

The meal had been expensive but delicious and both Charlie and Joey found themselves having a wonderful time. It felt natural and wonderful to be back to talking again. Beyond anything else, during their time together, they had been wonderful friends. Charlie had found herself opening up to Joey in a way she never had to anyone before... or since. Joey brought out a unique side to herself. Charlie found she was talking more about Ruby and the progress and pitfalls of their relationship. They talked at length about what had happened with Grant all those years ago and both women expressed regret that Charlie hadn't told Joey about it before.

"I nearly told you," Charlie admitted, sipping her diet coke. "I nearly told you about a thousand times. That was one of the reasons why I started freaking out before you and I got together. In all this time, up to then anyway, I'd never told anyone but my parents and my auntie Michelle. It was this deep, dark secret and I was so ashamed of everything that happened. The idea that I was ready to tell you was... well, it was terrifying."

Joey reached across the table and gently touched her hand. She smiled softly, touched that Charlie had considered telling her.

"How did it all come out?" she asked.

"I got hit by a car and the Doctors assumed that everyone knew I'd had a baby," Charlie explained. "I told everyone that it was a scar from an operation as a kid."

Joey's mouth fell open for a minute as she remembered the scar. Charlie had told her the same thing.

"But Morag didn't believe it and Dad let slip what had really happened," Charlie continued.

Feelign dumb, Joey closed her moth again.

"He was having one of his forgetful moments," Charlie said. "She brought it up and in front of Ruby and I just... panicked. I made up this story about having a son and having him adopted. Ruby kept hassling me and..."

She sighed heavily.

"Angelo found out about you," she said. "It was Brett who hit me with the car."

Joey's eyes widened.

"It was an accident. I think. I hope. But... it meant that I had to tell Angelo about us. He freaked and said that he couldn't cope with the way I didn't seem able to talk to him or share with him about anything so I... I told him the truth. I wanted to keep him, I guess. I was so frightened of being alone and the accident had dredged up so many memories of what happened with Grant and all my feelings of love and loss for you..."

She sighed again and drained her glass.

"He encouraged me to tell Ruby the truth and she kept harping on about this baby boy I'd had," she continued. "And it all came out and, well, my whole world fell apart. Again."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through," Joey said sincerely. "I wish I could have been there to help you."

Charlie smiled sadly.

"You would have been if I hadn't stuffed up," she said.

Joey held her hand across the table again. She gently stroked her fingers and smiled.

"That's all in the past now," she said firmly. "We're happy and we're friends and we're ready to let all the bad stuff that happened, go. Right?"

Charlie nodded, feeling reassured.

"Right," she said.

Looking at her watch, she realised they needed to head off soon.

"Unless there's anything else you'd like? Dessert?"

Joey shook her head.

"I honestly couldn't eat another thing," she said. "Thanks so much for this, Charlie. It was really sweet of you to take me out. Unnecessarily expensive... but very, very lovely."

Charlie beamed at her and then called a waitress over to pay the bill.


	15. Chapter 15

_Alas, Sunshine went instead of Thingamy Whatsit so no extra update but here is what would have been posted. Enjoy! IJKS xx_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie chuckled as they left the theatre with Joey reeling off quotes from the play. She felt that their evening had been a special one and Charlie had loved every minute of it.

"What shall we do now that we are happy?" Joey asked, still quoting.

It was her favourite line and insisted that it spoke volumes. Charlie grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked, playing along.

"Godot!" Joey bellowed, making a couple of passersby jump.

Grinning, Joey took Charlie's hand as they headed towards the car. They both felt a rush go through them at the contact.

* * *

At Joey's door, Charlie became nervous.

"Happy birthday, Joey," she said gently.

Her ex-girlfriend smiled at her, debating whether to invite her in or not. She watched as Charlie nervously rummaged around in her handbag. She pulled out a small, black, velvet box and presented it.

"What's this?" Joey asked, surprised.

"Just a gift," Charlie said. "It's traditional."

She grinned and Joey blushed. She accepted the offering and audibly gasped at the beautiful charm bracelet that lay on the cushion.

"Charlie, this is beautiful," she said, looking from the bracelet to Charlie's face.

Charlie shifted from one foot to the other, feeling suddenly shy.

"And here are more charms," she said, handing another small box over.

Joey's mouth hung open as she opened it up and saw four small charms on the cushion.

"Charlie..."

"I bought you the bracelet last year," the police officer admitted. "For your last birthday and... and the plan had been to give you a new charm for it every significant event. So, what would have been our six months, what would have been a year, Christmas and... and this birthday just gone. You weren't here. I couldn't give them to you but I bought them anyway. I guess... I guess I always hoped."

Careful not to drop the boxes, Joey pulled Charlie into a loving hug. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other tight and hanging on as long as they felt they could get away with. They fumbled about with the charms and the bracelet so they were all fixed on and Charlie put it on Joey's slender wrist. It looked pretty. It looked like it belonged.

"Thank you so much," Joey said, almost silently.

She gazed into Charlie's eyes and smiled. Charlie smiled back. She swallowed, her heart racing as she desperately wished she could lean in and kiss her goodnight. She toyed with her own fingers, forcing herself not to act on impulse and overstep the boundaries. Joey just wanted to be friends, at least for now, and Charlie wanted to respect that. It was just very difficult to do so as Joey stood there, looking stunning and smiling so sweetly at her. Charlie smiled back.

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"I'll wear it all the time," Joey promised. "Thank you."

They smiled at each other for several long moments. Joey studied Charlie's mouth and forced herself to remember why they were taking things slowly.

"I um... I'd better go before I do something I shouldn't," Charlie said, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

They both giggled and neither made a move to step away from each other. Joey leant against the doorframe. Charlie's hand was resting so close to her and she fought the urge to reach out to her. She licked her lips. Charlie leant forward and placed a gentle and polite kiss on Joey's cheek. They grinned at each other before Joey placed a kiss of her own on Charlie's cheek. Still grinning, they reached out to each other, pressing their lips against each other's cheeks, thrilled with the loophole they'd found. Resting their foreheads against each other, they held onto the feel of each other.

"Goodnight," Charlie finally managed.

She kissed the top of Joey's head and squeezed her hand before heading back out of the building and to the car. Joey stayed in the doorway, listening to her footsteps echo down the hall. Dreamily and still admiring her charm bracelet, she headed inside and locked up for the night. She headed straight for her bedroom and flopped onto the couch, still smiling.

* * *

Charlie drove home and struggled to concentrate on the road. She was thrilled with how the evening had gone and it had been wonderful to make Joey happy. From now on, all she wanted was to make her happy. She wanted to prove herself and heal herself and get to a place where a relationship with Joey would work. The Angelo factor was a little worrying. She didn't think he would take too kindly to her seeing someone else but it was something he would just have to deal with. She just hoped he wouldn't cause a problem or any stumbling blocks for her and Joey. She was desperate for everything to go perfectly.


	16. Chapter 16

_There's not a whole lot of CJ in this chapter, I'm afraid. But Charlie has a very important conversation. But have no fear, there is much flirtation in the next one! I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What the hell is this?" Angelo demanded, slamming a sheet of paper down on Charlie's desk.

Unfazed, having been expecting the outburst, Charlie casually picked it up and read through it.

"It's a leave entitlement form," she said, handing it back to him.

"I told you that you couldn't have the week off," Angelo said. "How dare you go over my head and ask another Sergeant?"

"I need the week off," Charlie said, unapologetically.

"What's so damn important that you're willing to show me up?" Angelo asked.

His fists were clenched in frustration as he glared at her.

"I have something important to do," she replied.

He stared at her, suddenly feeling his anger evaporate. He tried to hold onto it but it left him without warning. He sank into his chair and wheeled himself over to sit directly in front of her. She looked right back at him, trying to ignore the sorrow in his eyes.

"Charlie, what on earth is going on here?" he asked sadly. "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

Charlie sighed, feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know the break up is hitting you hard..."

"Why isn't it hitting you hard?" he asked. "Why is it even happening? I thought we were happy."

She looked down. She wished she could have been happy with him. She'd tried so hard to be happy. But it hadn't worked and now she felt terrible for having dragged their relationship out for so long. At the time, she'd thought she was doing the right thing. She'd thought they could have stayed together. She'd thought she could have put Joey behind her and move on. Looking at Angelo now, she wondered how she was ever going to explain.

"Charlie, please just tell me what's going on with you," he begged.

Charlie swallowed, wondering how much she ought to say. Taking a deep breath, she decided to be completely honest with him.

"Angelo, I care so much for you. Ever since you walked into my life, years ago, and you annoyed the hell out of me, I've cared for you. And when everything happened with Jack, I was so devastated that it was you who..."

She trailed off. He looked down unhappily.

"I didn't want it to be you. I wanted to save you. And then when you came back... you were so broken and I felt so bad for you."

"Oh, great," Angelo snapped. "All this has been pity?"

"No!" Charlie protested. "I... I found an affinity with you because I was sad too. I was broken hearted and I felt like the worst person in the world."

"Because of Joey," he realised.

She nodded.

"If you were so broken hearted over her, why did you end up with me?" he asked.

"_Because_ I was broken hearted. And Ruby was growing up too fast. And everything was so damn confusing. It hurt, Angelo. Everything hurt and... you and I, I felt like we found comfort in each other."

He nodded. Charlie had felt like his salvation. He'd worshipped her from the moment they met and he still did. He always would.

"I wanted to be happy with you, Angelo," Charlie said softly. "And there are times when I have been but... this last year... it just... it hasn't felt right. Nothing has felt right."

"With us?"

"With anything. I've lost Ruby..."

"No, you haven't," Angelo interrupted.

"In all the ways that matter, I have," she said. "She and I are never going to have the relationship we used to have."

She took a breath, trying not to cry as she struggled to explain herself.

"Charlie, I know things haven't been easy but we've coped so well. I mean, we've had our ups and downs but I really thought this time that we could work through it. I thought you and I... I thought this was forever," Angelo said. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed," Charlie said. "You and I were never going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love you," she said sadly.

He tried not to get angry and frustrated. All he wanted in the world was for Charlie to love him but she seemed to always come up short.

"That kind of thing," he said. "It grows. It doesn't happen overnight."

"It's been a year," Charlie pointed out.

"So? Give it time... You can love me. If you just try."

"I can't love you," Charlie said. "You could be the perfect man and I just couldn't love you."

"I am perfect for you," he said, reiterating what he had said during their last break up.

"You're not," Charlie replied.

He looked hurt.

"How can you be if we're not happy together?"

"I was happy," he said sourly.

"But I wasn't. All the while I'm in love with someone else, I cannot be with you or anyone."

Angelo clenched his jaw and glared at her. She shuddered quietly.

"Are you seeing someone else?" he demanded.

"No," she replied.

It was true. She was still single. She just hoped that it wouldn't always be that way.

"Well, who are you in love with them?" he asked.

She remained silent. His eyes burned into her, searching her.

"Joey," he realised.

She nodded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Charlie but Joey's gone. She upped and walked out on you. She doesn't love you and she's never going to forgive you for hurting her the way you did. She'll never forgive you for cheating on her, even if she was around."

"She is around," Charlie admitted. "We're working through everything that happened."

"Joey's back?"

"She lives across town," Charlie said. "We ran into each other the other day and..."

"Which day?" Angelo demanded.

"A few days ago."

"When?" Angelo bellowed.

The sheer volume of his voice made her jump in fright. He stood up and rested his fists on the desk.

"The day you and I broke up," she said meekly.

"Oh, so you cheated on me too?" he asked. "You slept with her and then dumped me to be with her?"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Charlie insisted. "I wouldn't do that!"

"You cheated on her," he snarled. "And apparently you loved her. You don't love me."

"I didn't cheat on you," Charlie said firmly.

"So, what did you do?"

"I realised that you and I don't have a future."

"You're a bitch, Charlie," Angelo said.

She looked down. Her head was so muddled and she thought he was probably right. She chewed her lip and wondered if she could ever make things right.

"You're a bitch," he repeated. "And I wish I had never laid eyes on you."

"Angelo..."

She cried out as Angelo gripped the edge of the desk and turned it over on her. Everything, including the laptop and Charlie were sent spiralling to the floor. Watson rushed in at the sound of the commotion. Angelo looked at the mess Charlie was in, glanced at Watson and then stormed out. Charlie winced as she tried to free her leg from beneath the desk. Watson hurried to help.

"What on earth happened?" the Constable ask.

"I hurt him," Charlie said as Watson helped her stand up.

Crouching on her knees, Watson sought permission to roll up Charlie's trouser leg and frowned to see a horrible bruise forming on her shin. She looked up at her.

"It looks like he's the one who hurt you, Charlie," she said unhappily.

* * *

That evening, Charlie headed round to see Joey, who immediately noticed she was limping.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as they headed into the kitchen.

Charlie nodded.

"Bad day at work," she said dismissively.

She really didn't want to talk about what happened. Part of her was furious with Angelo and part of her felt like he was justified. She'd hurt him without meaning to. He loved her and wanted to be with her and she felt like she had constantly let him down. But she couldn't take back her decision. She didn't love him and she didn't want to be with him. Now was the beginning of rectifying all her mistakes.

"Anyway," she said more cheerfully. "Are you still up for the movies tonight?"

Joey grinned and nodded.

"_Sex and the City_, here we come!" she said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie and Joey sat side by side in the cinema. It was not lost on Joey that Charlie had headed straight for the back row. And both remembered the first time they had been to the cinema together. It was after they had got together for real but Joey hadn't known about Hugo. They'd gone into town for dinner and a film and to this day, Joey still had no idea what had happened at the end. Or the middle. Or the beginning. It had turned into a heavy make out session and they had skipped off merrily home for a glorious night of love making. It made Joey both happy and sad to think about that week. She'd been so delighted every day that week. She'd been elated to know that Charlie loved her. But she also felt like a fool for not figuring Charlie's infidelity out sooner. She couldn't look back on it without feeling sad over what she had lost and upset at the way Charlie had lied to her for all that time. Still, they were working things out now. They were learning to be friends and starting afresh. Joey turned and smiled. Charlie smiled back and settled the box of popcorn in between them so that they could share.

* * *

Halfway through the film, Charlie and Joey were enjoying themselves – half because of the antics on screen and half because, popcorn now discarded, they were holding hands. Charlie felt thrills shoot through her every moment that Joey played with her fingers. It reminded her of that day on the boat when it had taken everything Charlie had not to kiss her. She knew now though, that if she could, she would go back and take that moment with her whole heart. She would realise then just how incredible Joey was and just how lucky she was to have her. She'd lean in and kiss her and stop wasting time. Glancing down at their hands, she smiled as they continued to stroke each other's skin. Heart racing, Charlie glanced at the silhouette of Joey's beautiful face. She smiled at the way Joey wrinkled her nose when she laughed, creating dimples that Charlie found adorable. All she wanted to do was kiss her. She could almost feel her warm lips. She could almost taste her. She coloured when Joey turned to look at her, smiling softly.

"The screen's that way," she said, pointing.

Charlie blushed more and struggled to shift her expression. She took a deep breath and retained hold of Joey's hand. Joey watched Charlie concentrate on the film and couldn't quite help but admire her. She asked herself for what felt like the millionth time, why she was making them wait. She didn't want to be friends with Charlie. She wanted them to be girlfriends. But she was afraid of getting hurt. She was afraid of Charlie not being ready. Shifting a little, she rested her head neatly against Charlie's shoulder. Charlie smiled and put her arm around her and immediately used to other hand to continue to hold Joey's.

* * *

After the film, Charlie took Joey home. They'd held hands for the rest of the film and walked out of the cinema together in the same fashion.

"Do you want to come up for a coffee?" Joey asked when Charlie pulled up outside.

"That'd be lovely," Charlie said.

They climbed out of the car, resumed their hand holding and headed up to Joey's apartment. They wandered straight into the kitchen and Charlie took a seat while Joey made their drinks.

"Thanks for a lovely night," the younger girl said sweetly. "And for indulging me in the movie."

Charlie grinned.

"As long as you enjoyed it," she said.

"I did! I loved drunk Charlotte."

"Yeah, I heard you giggling away," Charlie said.

She too had found the scene particularly entertaining. Joey presented her with her coffee and led the way into the lounge. Settling themselves on the sofa, neither woman could stop those old feelings resurfacing, the same way they did every time they were together.

"So, what happened to you?" Joey asked.

She was still concerned over the fact that Charlie was limping.

"I had a fight with a desk," Charlie said.

"A desk?"

"Okay, with Angelo. He kind of picked my desk up and tipped it and I ended up underneath."

Joey frowned. The more she heard about this guy, the more she didn't like him.

"Bastard!" she squeaked.

Charlie sighed.

"I deserved it," she said.

"You deserved to get crushed by a desk?" Joey exclaimed. "I don't think so!"

"Come on, I'm sure you wanted to do something bad to me when I..."

Charlie trailed off unhappily.

"I'd never want to hurt you, Charlie," Joey said sincerely. "No matter what. And I don't like the idea of someone else hurting you either. You should make a complaint."

"I just want to forget about it," Charlie said. "Things are shit at work with Angelo but at least I get to spend my downtime with you. That makes me happy."

They smiled at each other.

"Hey, um, what's the plan for Monday?" Charlie asked.

"Monday?" Joey wondered.

"The court case," Charlie said. "I booked the week off work so I could support you."

Joey beamed at her, overwhelmed with gratitude.

"I don't know if you already have someone but if you don't, I'd happily pick you up and bring you home again and stuff. I'd like to take care of you if I can."

"That would be really nice, Charlie," Joey said. "Thank you."

* * *

One hour later, Charlie knew she had to make a move and head home. She had one more day left of work before she had the week off to be with Joey. Standing at the door, they held on a little too long as they hugged each other goodbye.

"See you Monday morning," Charlie said.

Joey nodded and thanked her again.

"And thank you for a wonderful evening," Charlie added. "I really enjoyed myself."

They hugged again and simultaneously placed kisses on each other's cheeks. Clinging on for a few extra moments, they parted and Joey watched Charlie head down the stairs and to her car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie was puzzled to find Angelo clearing out his desk in a loud and aggressive manner. He turned and glared at her when she entered the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Angelo snapped. "I hope you're happy."

"I don't understand," Charlie said.

Angelo slammed a box down on the desk so loudly that she jumped.

"Your little complaint worked," he yelled.

"What complaint?"

"About yesterday!"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Don't play innocent with me," Angelo warned.

He continued stuffing things in his box, becoming more and more irritated by the minute. She stared at him and then headed out into the reception area. She found Watson who looked immediately guilty.

"What's going on?"

"I might have mentioned something about what happened yesterday," Watson admitted, hoping that Charlie wouldn't be too angry with her.

"Watson!" Charlie squeaked. "I told you it didn't matter."

"He hurt you, Charlie," Watson reminded her. "He's a Sergeant. He can't behave that way just because you finally dumped him for good."

Charlie sighed, knowing that her friend was just trying to protect her. She turned to watch Angelo pack his stuff.

"What's happened to him?" Charlie asked.

"Suspension pending investigation," Watson said. "And I heard on the grapevine that they're going to reassess everything he's done since he came back here."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"They're saying that the whole Hugo thing was badly handled," Watson said. "And now they're starting to doubt that he escaped."

Charlie sighed. She hadn't been there when Hugo had got away. Angelo had told everyone that Hugo and Martha had outrun him. Charlie hadn't argued but it did all seem rather suspicious. She just hoped for Angelo's sake that all of this was a big mistake. She could only defend him so far.

"Have a nice life," Angelo snapped as he stormed past them both and out of the police station.

Charlie watched him go and then turned back to Watson.

"Do they want to speak to me?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," Watson nodded.

* * *

Angelo left his stuff in his car and headed straight to the Surf Club, hoping that Alf would commiserate with him.

"You look like the world's ended," the older man commented.

Angelo sank onto a bar stool and sighed heavily before ordering a beer. Alf set to work and asked him what was wrong.

"I've been formally suspended for getting into an argument with Charlie yesterday," he admitted.

Alf put a bottle down in front of him and leant against the bar.

"Things aren't looking better between you then?" he concluded.

"Far from it," Angelo said miserably, swigging his beer. "She's screwing someone new."

"Oh, mate, I'm sorry to hear that. Who is he?"

"She," Angelo corrected.

Alf nodded and felt bad for presuming.

"That Joey chick she was with before," Angelo said. "She cheated on me with her."

"What?" Alf exclaimed. "No, she wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't she?" Angelo challenged.

Alf sighed. Everyone knew what had happened with Hugo behind Joey's back. And everyone knew how cut up Charlie had been over losing the deckhand.

"Maybe it's a mistake," he said.

"She told me herself," Angelo said. "And she's made a complaint against me so I'm suspended pending an investigation! Ridiculous or what?"

"Well, I'm sure it'll be sorted soon. If you didn't do anything wrong..."

"Of course I didn't do anything wrong!" Angelo snapped.

He quickly apologised. None of this was Alf's fault.

"I just don't understand," he said. "I thought Charlie and I were going to make a go of things. She said she wanted to be with me. She said yes to moving in with me. And now it's all over. Just like that. If I didn't love her so much, I'd hate her."

* * *

Charlie arrived home to find Ruby in front of the television. Dumping her bag on the table, Charlie came to sit beside her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Ruby said, switching the TV off. "How was your day?"

"Awkward," Charlie admitted.

"Angelo?" Ruby asked.

She'd heard on the grapevine that Angelo had been ranting about Charlie in the Surf Club for most of the day. It hadn't taken long for the news of Angelo's suspension and Charlie's 'relationship' with Joey to get round.

"How did you guess?" Charlie asked.

Ruby explained what she knew. Deflated, Charlie sank back against the couch and hoped that nothing bad would happen to ruin things between her and Joey. Her ex-girlfriend had been quite clear about them just being friends and not rushing things. What if she somehow got the wrong end of the stick and thought Charlie was telling people they were dating? What if she lost her all over again?

"You didn't though?" Ruby checked. "I mean, nothing's happened with Joey, has it?"

"No," Charlie said quickly, offended at the suggestion. "We're just friends for now. I told you."

"I know," Ruby said. "I was just checking."

"We're just friends," Charlie confirmed. "I mean, obviously I'm hoping that eventually..."

She smiled to herself. Ruby chuckled in amusement.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"Amazing," Charlie swooned, making Ruby giggle all over again.

Charlie blushed.

"I honestly have never seen you like this over anyone before, Charlie," Ruby said. "Not even Joey the first time around. Well, I saw a hint of it then but..."

Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm actually even more in love with her than I was before," she said. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I hope things work out this time, Charlie," Ruby said honestly. "Angelo loved you but I realise now that he never made you that happy. He tried but... well, I guess you lost your heart to Joey a while ago."

Charlie nodded and sighed dreamily.

"How about I invite her round tonight?" she suggested brightly.

"Here?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Whatever happened between us, you and Joey were friends, weren't you? It'd be nice for the three of us to hang out for a bit. What do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Ruby readily agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Here is a mostly happy chapter for you! I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Joey was feeling a little shy when she knocked on the familiar door to Leah, Charlie, Ruby and VJ's house. She'd brought a sponge cake for dessert as some kind of gesture but her hands were feeling clammy.

"It's not a date," she told herself firmly.

It was hard not to get carried away though. She was driving herself crazy with keeping checking her phone and getting overly excited any time she and Charlie made plans. In the time that they had been apart, Joey had missed her terribly. And now seeing her again, Joey knew she was still very much in love with her. She felt like she always would be.

"Hey," Charlie said, beaming when she opened the door.

"Hi," Joey said, still shy. "I brought cake."

She offered the tin out to Charlie who continued to beam and accepted it before welcoming her inside.

"Joey!" Ruby bellowed, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rubes," Joey greeted, accepting her hug.

"How have you been?" Joey asked.

They headed into the lounge and Charlie pulled out a dining chair for her guest.

"Dinner will just be a minute," she said.

"Don't I get special treatment?" Ruby remarked, nodding towards the chair.

"No," Charlie replied simply, heading into the kitchen.

Joey laughed and watched her go. Charlie was in figure hugging trousers that were extremely flattering. She looked stunning. Ruby cleared her throat. Joey coloured and turned back to her looking guilty.

"And you two really think you're just doing the friends thing?" Ruby asked. "Seriously?"

"We are friends," Joey said earnestly.

"I give you a week before you end up back together," Ruby said, sitting down. "Let's face it. Charlie hasn't been the same since you left and now she's all happy again because you're back. You light up her life."

Joey blushed. In the kitchen, Charlie cringed and wondered if murder was always a crime. Suddenly, she wasn't sure this dinner was such a good idea.

* * *

The three women finished their starters.

"You've really gone all out!" Joey commented to Charlie. "That was delicious."

Charlie smiled at her, getting herself lost in Joey's eyes for a moment. Joey gazed right back. Ruby chuckled and shook her head.

"What?" they asked in unison, turning to her.

"I think I get the 'let's just be friends thing'," Ruby said. "I mean, seriously, Joey, when Charlie got back here after she crashed at yours that night... well, I don't think I've ever seen her like that before."

"Ruby..." Charlie warned.

"She was all swoony and besotted because you respected her enough not to jump into bed with her when she was vulnerable..."

Joey sat back, folded her arms and smiled.

"Ruby!" Charlie squeaked.

"Honestly, she's crazy about you!"

"Ruby!" Charlie yelped louder.

Joey snorted with laughter.

"And you're all cute too," Ruby continued.

Now it was Joey's turn to frown.

"I'm surprised you didn't spill all your food because you never took your eyes off her but..."

Charlie giggled and felt rather pleased with herself.

"But you guys are eventually going to make a go of things, aren't you?" Ruby enquired. "Because you realise you're totally made for each other?"

"Well, um..." Joey managed.

Leah and VJ appeared.

"Joey!" VJ bellowed. "You're back! Are you back? Are you and Charlie together again? She's been miserable without you!"

Ruby high-fived him, Charlie escaped into the kitchen muttering something about the world swallowing her whole while Joey greeted Leah and VJ properly.

* * *

Leah and VJ had already eaten but they did join Charlie, Joey and Ruby for cake when dessert rolled around.

"This is good cake!" VJ announced.

Joey looked quite proud of herself. Charlie smiled at her across the table. Everybody noticed.

"Is this why you've been so smiley lately?" VJ wondered.

Charlie choked on her cake. Joey rubbed her back and poured her a glass of water from a jug. Ruby and Leah exchanged grins.

"Yes, this is exactly why I've been so smiley lately," Charlie said boldly.

"So, you're back together?" Leah asked.

"No," Charlie said. "But I'm hoping that eventually we will be."

"We will be," Joey said, quietly confident.

Charlie looked up sharply and blushed. They smiled at each other lovingly yet again.

"Okay, this could go on for a while!" said Ruby.

* * *

Dinner was over and Leah, Ruby and VJ had all gone to bed. Not wanting the night to end yet, Charlie and Joey were seated on the sofa together. Charlie was desperately fighting the urge to ask Joey to stay. She might have been drunk last time but holding Joey through the night again, listening to her making adorable little noises in her sleep, had been amazing. She was desperate to do it again. The idea of holding her close, snuggling and feeling Joey resting in her arms, was enough to drive her over the edge. She took a deep breath. Noticing, Joey gazed at her, wondering what was on her mind. She smiled at the way Charlie chewed her lip and ran her hands through her hair.

"I was wondering..." she began. "Would you...?"

They both jumped when they heard banging on the door. Joey's heart leapt into her throat for a moment. It always did in that kind of situation but she calmed down quickly. Charlie got up to answer the door.

"Angelo!" she gasped.

Her ex-boyfriend was swaying with drink and looking red in the face. He stormed past her.

"Angelo, you can't come in..." Charlie protested.

Joey sat up a little straighter and felt uncertain as she prepared to see Charlie's ex-boyfriend for the first time. He appeared in the doorway. Charlie appeared behind him.

"Oh, isn't this cosy!" Angelo said. "Joey, I presume?"

Joey nodded.

"Angelo, get out," Charlie begged.

He turned to face her.

"You're a bitch, Charlie," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, having heard it all before.

"You've destroyed my life, do you know that?"

"I broke up with you," Charlie said. "That's all. I didn't want to be with you. You can't blame me for anything else."

"I'm suspended!" Angelo bellowed.

"I didn't make the complaint!"

"You were involved! You could have denied anything happened!"

"Angelo, how the hell do you think I could have explained the damage to my laptop and everything?" Charlie asked. "You damaged property and you hurt me."

"You hurt me more," he accused.

She watched him wobble out of the house and slam the door. Charlie turned back to Joey a little helplessly.

"He's a charmer," Joey commented.

Charlie chuckled and came to sit beside Joey again. She took her hands and apologised. Joey smiled and assured her that everything was okay. They smiled at each other again and remained holding hands. Noticing the time, Joey announced that she needed to call a cab to get home.

"I'll drive you!" Charlie offered eagerly.

"Oh, you don't have to," Joey said. "It's out of your way. You don't..."

"I'd like to," Charlie said.

After Angelo's interruption, she'd changed her mind about asking her to stay. Driving her home was the next best thing.

"I like spending time with you," she added.

Joey smiled. She reached out and gently stroked Charlie's face.

"Thanks," Joey said. "Extra time with you sounds perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

_This is especially for drowningnotwaving, as I am so in fond with you. I must be if I'm doing THREE updates in one day! I hope you all like it. It's short but hopefully sweet. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Twenty**

On Monday morning, Charlie arrived bright and early at Joey's flat in order to take her to court. Joey was half ready when she opened the door. She was in smart trousers but was still doing her shirt up. Charlie couldn't help but look. She and Joey exchanged a small smile before Charlie presented two take away coffees and two pain au chocolate pastries. Joey smiled and thanked her before leading her into the flat. Charlie headed on into the kitchen to warm the pastries up and tipped the drinks into proper cups. When Joey re-entered the room, she was dressed and forced a smile. Sitting down at the table, Charlie presented her with her breakfast. She sat down too and gently reached out to hold Joey's hand for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Scared," Joey admitted. "But I'm very grateful that you're with me. Thank you."

Charlie smiled at her.

"I always... well, I've always..."

Blushing, she shook her head and decided not to share but Charlie was keen to know what she'd been going to say.

"I always feel safe around you," Joey said shyly.

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush. She lifted Joey's hand to her lips.

"I'm determined to always be there for you from now on," she promised.

They gazed lovingly at each other for a moment before Charlie directed their attention to their breakfast.

* * *

Joey was emotionally and physically exhausted from giving her statement. She was grateful at least for being allowed to take the stand in another room and speak via satellite into the court. She never wanted to see Robbo again. They'd set it up so that if she wanted to watch the trial, she could watch it with Charlie and an official on the screen. Having finished being interrogated, she fled the room to try and catch her breath in the corridor. Charlie hurried after her and held her close. She kissed the top of her head. Joey wrapped her arms around her waist and held on tight.

"I don't want to stay for the rest of the day," Joey decided.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded, took her hand and led her over to an official to tell him that they were leaving. Climbing into the car, Charlie asked where she wanted to go.

"Let's just drive," Joey decided.

"Your wish is my command!" Charlie said, starting the engine.

An hour later, Charlie and Joey were driving around aimlessly with the windows down and the radio up. They sang along to the music and made each other laugh every moment they could in their desperation to cheer the situation up. Joey sighed heavily and leant back against the seat. She closed her eyes until she felt Charlie take hold of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded but a few tears fell. It had been very difficult to relive everything that had happened. Worried, Charlie pulled over at the side of the road. She gently reached over and brushed her tears away. Joey sank into Charlie's embrace and wept openly.

* * *

They drove around for a long time but at around six o'clock, both women realised they were hungry. They stopped off for a takeaway and headed back to Joey's apartment to eat in private.

"I'm so proud of you," Charlie said as they served themselves food.

"I didn't really..."

"You were amazing," Charlie said firmly. "You were so strong today. Justice has been a long time coming and we're almost there. I really am so proud."

Joey smiled affectionately at her.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know if I could have done it without you."

Charlie was caught off guard. She turned a little pink and stuttered over her words. Joey grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I've got you back in my life," she said.

"Me too," said Charlie. "Honestly, I don't think I could ever explain how much you mean to me."

She buried her face in Joey's neck, breathing her scent in and absorbing as much love as she possibly could.


	21. Chapter 21

_And here is your final extra update of the day. I had one of the best days of my life yesterday. I made some real progress with my disability and while I can't even begin to describe how overwhelmed I am, I thought I'd express my joy by posting a celebratory chapter! I hope you enjoy it. It's all about justice... Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was the end of the week. All the evidence had been heard and now the jury had retired to consider their verdict. Charlie, Joey and Eve all sat in a line in the corridor feeling tense. Joey tapped her feet impatiently and felt like her heart was going to explode from sheer anxiety.

"Let's go to the cafe," Charlie finally said, leaping to her feet.

Joey looked unsure but reached out and gave Charlie her hand anyway, allowing her to pull her up. Eve stood too, deciding that eating was a good idea. Joey retained hold of Charlie's hand as the police officer led the way to the second floor of the court.

* * *

Angelo sat opposite Ken and attempted to explain his side of the story.

"So, if it wasn't your fault, how did police property end up broken and my Leading Senior Constable injured?" Ken asked.

Angelo sighed heavily.

"We had an argument," he said. "You know what Charlie's like..."

"No," Ken said. "What's Charlie like?"

"Argumentative."

"Is this to do with the leave she requested this week?"

"Sort of," Angelo said. "Ken, she's undermining me at every turn. Ever since we broke up..."

"You've been letting your personal life interfere with work?" Ken challenged.

"She has," Angelo said. "I'm just trying to get on with the job."

"Then why did you deny her leave? On paper, there was no reason why she couldn't get the time off. It's not like we don't owe her about a year's worth of overtime."

"It wasn't convenient," Angelo lied.

He'd denied it purely to be vindictive.

"Regardless," Ken said. "How she end up underneath a desk? Because I've got witnesses saying that you attacked her."

"I didn't," Angelo lied.

"In fact," Ken said, sitting up. "I've been look at your file for most of this week and it looks to me like you've been dishonest, unethical and eager to cut corners ever since you came back to Summer Bay."

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Eve sat at a corner table. Joey was playing with, rather than eating, a sandwich. Charlie studied her face and wished she could just click her fingers and make everything better. Still, at least the jury might do that instead. It had been a long time coming for Joey to finally be free of Robbo and everything he had done to her.

"So, Charlie, have you lived here long?" Eve asked, opting to distract Joey with at least listening to conversation if she wasn't capable of speaking.

"A couple of years," Charlie said. "I moved over from the city. But I like it here. I think I'll be sticking around for a while. How about you?"

"I'm born and raised," Eve said. "Although I went travelling for a few years. Came back home three years ago."

"And do you guys work together?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. Eve grinned.

"She's my boss!"

"I bet she's a good boss," Charlie said, gazing at Joey adoringly.

Joey blushed and sipped her juice.

"She is," Eve confirmed. "And she's been super happy and easy going for the last couple of weeks!"

Joey looked and felt like she wanted the world to swallow her up. She glared at her friend who smiled back at her.

"It's true!" Eve said.

"Shut up!" Joey hissed.

Charlie watched and smiled, not quite daring to hope that it was her who had been making Joey happy. She desperately wanted to make her happy.

* * *

"Tell me about Hugo Austin's escape," Ken instructed.

Angelo blanched.

"Why?" he asked. "It all went down in my report. You know what happened."

"Do I?" Ken asked. "Because honestly, it all strikes me as a little bit suspicious. You were right there and yet somehow, Hugo and Martha managed to disappear, never to be seen again. Does that make sense to you?"

"I gave chase, Sir," Angelo lied. "But they outran me. They already had a getaway plan. I couldn't help it."

"And what's this about stalking Charlie?"

"Excuse me?" Angelo squeaked.

"I've got a report here that says you were found climbing a tree several months ago in order to spy on her."

"Fucking bitch!" Angelo snapped angrily, picturing Charlie and hating her.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry," Angelo said. "She just... I swear she's out to get me, Sir. She's making up lies."

"Is her therapist making up lies too?" Ken asked. "Because she gave me his number and he confirmed what had happened on the phone. He said you lied about who you were, bought a boat from him and attempted to befriend him on false pretences in order to find out about his relationship with Charlie."

Angelo swallowed and took several breaths.

"It wasn't like that," he said.

"And you've been publically criticising her to various locals," Ken continued. "Do you really think slander is befitting for a Sergeant?"

"It's not slander if it's true," Angelo said darkly.

"Look, this is the way I see it. You killed Jack Holden."

Angelo opened his mouth to object but Ken cut him off.

"You cut a deal to get out of paying for that. Call it making up for what you did or whatever you want but you escaped prison and that's not something a civilian would ever be able to do. You returned to the police force on the basis of lies. You contributed to bringing down this human trafficking ring but you were far from the hero of the piece. You made a great many mistakes and even assaulted Hugo Austin on the course of your quest. You've brought your personal life into work with Charlie and now, quite frankly, it looks like you're embarking on some kind of vendetta against her. You've essentially assaulted her, you've followed her, you've made life at work hard for her. You've damaged police property. And I have no doubt that there is more to this escape story with Martha and Hugo than you're letting on."

Angelo stared at him, wondering where all of this was going, although he doubted it was somewhere good.

"The long and the short of it, Angelo, is that I don't trust you. And I don't want a Sergeant on my team that I don't trust. I'm launching an official investigation into every single thing you've done since you returned to work last year. And if I find all the evidence I think I'm going to find about your less than honest actions, you're fired."

* * *

Joey took a deep breath as her lawyer led her into the room that had been her home away from home all week. The jury were back and ready to tell everyone whether Robbo was to remain in jail or be set free. Charlie and Eve sat on either side of her, waiting with baited breath. Now was the moment that Joey's life would change for better or worse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Robbo had been found guilty. He'd already spent a year in prison and now had four years left to serve. Charlie hadn't thought it long enough but Joey was relieved that at least he was remaining behind bars for the time being. She, Charlie and Eve had gone out to dinner to celebrate and now, having dropped Eve at home, Charlie was driving Joey back to her apartment and hoping that she might get invited in. Pulling up outside, Joey immediately asked Charlie up.

"I'd love to," Charlie smiled, cutting the engine and climbing out of the car.

"I stocked up on booze in case of either outcome," Joey told her as they headed up to her front door.

Chuckling, Charlie followed her into the flat. Joey headed right for the kitchen to start rummaging for alcohol and then handed a bottle of wine to Charlie to get her to open it. Charlie obliged and poured out two glasses.

"Here's to our freedom," Joey proposed.

"Our freedom," Charlie agreed, clinking their glasses together.

* * *

Two hours later, Joey was feeling more than a little tipsy. Charlie wasn't faring much better and had long since decided she'd be getting a taxi home.

"Let's make cocktails!" Joey suddenly bellowed.

"I don't even know _how _to make cocktails," Charlie pointed out.

"I have a thing..." Joey said, making a gesture that Charlie presumed meant a book.

She hauled them both to their feet and dragged them into the kitchen where she presented Charlie with a cocktail book.

"Don't you need ingredients or something?" Charlie wondered.

"It's all about improvisation," Joey told her certainly.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, the girls were amid a chaotic kitchen. Joey had decided that strawberry daiquiris were the answer to all their problems. With the fruit blended, they were squabbling over what ought to go in their drinks.

"Jo, I don't think that's such a good idea," Charlie objected when Joey threw in far too much Bacardi.

"Wuss!" Joey teased.

She took some blended strawberry on her finger and flicked it at Charlie.

"You did not just do that," Charlie said.

Joey did it again and then added more Bacardi.

"Hey!" Charlie said, flicking some fruit back at her.

They launched into all out war.

* * *

Angelo sat at the bar, drowning his sorrows and feeling utterly miserable. Alf, for one, was growing tired of it. He felt sorry for the guy to a degree but he was definitely testing his patience. And while Angelo was busily pitching the whole sorry mess as Charlie's fault, Alf couldn't quite see it that way.

"I just can't believe she's doing this to me," Angelo ranted.

"Mate, I'm going to level with you here," Alf finally said.

The suspended police officer looked up at him.

"You need to grow up and take responsibility for yourself."

Angelo looked stunned.

"What?"

"People break up all the time," Alf said. "I know it's hard but it's not the end of the world. It's better for you two not to be together than to live a lie. If she doesn't love you, you can't force her to. And you did wrong by attacking her last week. Nobody should ever use violence against another person. I'd have thought you'd know that by now. You need to get over this slump you're in, pick your life back up and move on. Charlie's not coming back. The trouble you're in isn't her fault. And you've got to stop moping around as if that's not true."

* * *

Charlie knocked on the bathroom door.

"Joey, are you okay in there?" she asked.

Having made quite the mess, they'd taken it in turns to get showered and Charlie was grateful to be feeling a little more sober. However random her evening with Joey was turning out to be, she was definitely having fun. She was glad to have been there for Joey during the trial and they were both relieved that it was all over. She hoped that perhaps now, they might be able to move on together. Perhaps they could try again.

"I'm fine," Joey announced, opening the bathroom door.

Charlie's eyes widened at how loosely Joey had wrapped the towel around herself. She reached out to tidy her up and spare her dignity.

"Don't want to look at me?" Joey asked.

"Um..."

Charlie struggled for an answer. Joey flashed her a smile, told her not to panic and then headed into her room to get changed. Charlie shook her head and returned to the living room. She'd cleaned up most of the mess in the kitchen and poured them a glass of wine each, which were much less messy than strawberry daiquiris. Joey appeared in pyjamas a few moments later and came to sit beside her.

"Clean?" Charlie asked, handing the wine over.

"Mostly," Joey smirked.

She sipped her drink and reached for Charlie's hand and stroked it affectionately. Her head was swimming a little but she felt very happy. Charlie gazed into her eyes and smiled affectionately at her. She wondered why she had ever panicked at being close to her. She wished she could go back in time and do things right.

"I love you," she said.

Then she blanched. The words had slipped out by accident. She hadn't meant to say what she was thinking. Joey smiled and shifted in order to hold her. Charlie relaxed a little and wrapped her arms around her, glad that at least Joey hadn't gone screaming and running for the hills.

* * *

Angelo slammed around his apartment, feeling betrayed and humiliated. Not only had he lost Charlie, but his job was in jeopardy and even Alf had turned against him now. He wished he had never returned to Summer Bay in the first place.

* * *

Drinking had continued but Charlie and Joey hadn't yet parted from each other's embrace. Joey stroked her fingertips along Charlie's arm and Charlie was trying not to tingle.

"Maybe we should just do it," Joey suddenly suggested.

Charlie looked and felt startled.

"Um..."

Joey leant in and kissed her without warning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Charlie couldn't help returning Joey's kisses. Having her lips pressed against her felt like the most natural thing in the world. It was wonderful. It was perfect. Except that Joey was drunk and vulnerable. Gathering all her senses, Charlie forced herself to pull away. Joey gazed at her, looking sad and offended.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Charlie said awkwardly.

"Of course it's a good idea! We've been dancing around the issue for weeks!"

She leant in and kissed her again. Charlie melted against her for a moment before drawing away again and sitting a little further out of Joey's reach.

"I should have known you weren't being real," Joey said bitterly.

She turned away and busied herself with pouring more drinks but mostly succeeded in spilling. Charlie leant forward and took the bottle from her, holding her hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly.

"What do I mean?" Joey squeaked. "I mean, you come strolling back into my life, make me fall right back in love with you and then when I make a move, you reject me! That's what I mean!"

"I'm not rejecting you," Charlie told her.

"Could have fooled me."

Charlie moved so that they were facing each other, although Joey wouldn't meet her gaze. She saw tears forming in her mostly unfocussed eyes.

"You've been drinking," Charlie said. "A lot."

"So have you!"

"But I feel more sober than you," Charlie told her gently. "And if something were to happen now, I'd be taking advantage of you."

"That's okay!" Joey told her. "Take advantage! I hereby give you permission to take advantage."

She stole another kiss. Charlie forced herself not to give in. They'd worked too hard to get things back on track to ruin it now.

"Joey, please remember everything we've said," she begged.

"Why?" Joey asked. "We've been hanging around, wasting time for no reason. We should have just got on with it and..."

"We did the right thing," Charlie insisted. "You did the right thing."

"Because you don't want to be with me," Joey accused.

"I do," Charlie said. "I can't even begin to describe how much I do. It's taking every ounce of moral resolve not to just go for it. But you're drunk and you've had a really shitty, emotional week."

The tears crept out beneath Joey's lids and she felt suddenly overwhelmed with grief.

"I don't understand why I feel so sad," she admitted. "He's gone to jail. I should be happy. I should be ready to move on with my pathetic little life."

Compassion flowed from Charlie as she gathered her ex-girlfriend and best friend into her arms. She held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"This is the final chapter in the saddest story, Joey," she said. "Of course you're happy he's been found guilty but along with that, there must be so many other emotions flying around in your heart and mind. It's a confusing time for you right now. You've just got long awaited justice for what happened to you. You've broken up with your girlfriend, who, let's face it was yet another woman who didn't deserve you. And things with us... well, they don't really make sense in my head. I dread to think what they're like in yours."

Joey relaxed her body more comfortably against Charlie's and held her hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in Charlie's scent for a few moments.

"I love you," Joey said. "I've always loved you. And I want to be with you. But I feel scared. Things feel so perfect right now and I feel like I should just be able to go for it, forget my fears but... what if this doesn't work? I don't think I'd cope."

Charlie studied her face. She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

"It would be stupid to promise that everything's going to be perfect," Charlie said honestly. "But what I can promise you is that I'd rather die than hurt you again. If I... if I was ever lucky enough to be with you again, then I'd do every single thing I could to make it work. All I want to do is make you happy."

They smiled lovingly at each other.

"But not tonight?" Joey asked with a hint of a smirk.

"We need to go into this with our eyes open," Charlie said. "No booze, no hormones, no grief. Just me and you... wanting to make a go of things."

Joey nodded. She looked down, feeling suddenly embarrassed at the clumsy pass she'd made at her. Mumbling an apology, she extracted herself from Charlie's embrace.

"There's nothing to apologise for," Charlie said.

"The tables have turned, hey?" Joey remarked.

Charlie laughed and nodded. She took Joey's hand again.

"How about this?" she suggested. "If you still feel the same tomorrow, that you want to try the dating thing, you let me know. We'll go out on a proper date. And if not, well, just don't say anything and we'll carry on as we are."

Joey smiled and hugged her.

"That sounds like the perfect plan," she said.

They hugged for a long time before Charlie caught sight of the clock and realised that she really ought to be going home.

"Stay," Joey requested.

Charlie looked startled.

"Not like that. Just... stay?"

Losing herself easily in Joey's eyes, Charlie nodded her agreement. She hoped that in the morning, Joey would tell her everything she wanted to hear.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

When Joey awoke the next morning, she was immediately hit with a rush of memories from the night before. She felt embarrassed over the things she had said and done. Closing her eyes again, aware of Charlie curled up beside her, she wished she could take it back. Everything felt terribly foggy and confusing. She'd made a pass at Charlie and been rejected. That alone was nothing short of humiliating. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but smile softly as she recalled the things Charlie had said to her. Turning her face to the sleeping woman beside her, her smile only grew.

"You are so amazing," she almost whispered.

Then she screamed when Charlie's eyes flashed open and said thank you before offering a wicked grin.

"You shouldn't do that!" Joey said, dramatically clutching her chest.

Charlie sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Pretend you're asleep," Joey said, also sitting up and folding her arms grumpily.

Charlie leant in and touching her pouting lips.

"It wouldn't matter if you weren't going to be all cute when you think I'm asleep," she said.

Joey blushed.

"Are you saying I'm not cute when you're awake?" she asked cheekily.

Charlie reached out and affectionately stroked her face.

"You're cute all of the time," she assured her.

Joey smiled. She pressed her lips against the palm that was still cupping her face.

"I still feel the same by the way," Joey said, gazing into Charlie's eyes.

The police officer looked a little startled but she smiled.

"Can I take you out on a date then please?" she asked.

Joey held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Charlie," she said.

Charlie beamed at her.

"When? Now? No, not now. It's first thing in the morning. How about tonight? Or lunch? We could do lunch! Or, wait, I know! A day trip! We could spend the whole day together," she rambled excitedly, making Joey laugh.

"A day together sounds pretty much perfect to me," she said. "And for now..."

Steeling herself to take a risk, she leant in and pressed her lips gently against Charlie's. Charlie returned the kiss, letting it linger for as long as possible before taking a risk of her own. She slowly parted her lips and was pleased when Joey did the same. Their tongues touched ever so tentatively. They wrapped their arms more tightly around each other, pulling each other in closely. Parting slowly and reluctantly, they gazed at each other, smiling shyly. Joey reached out and ran her hand through Charlie's hair.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"That was the best start to a date I've ever had," Charlie replied.

She leant closer and kissed her again.

* * *

Angelo felt sick as he sat himself in front of Ken and a panel of higher powers in the police force. It was bright and early but he felt utterly miserable and afraid.

"I'll get to the point quickly," Ken said.

He shuffled the papers in front of him and cleared his throat. Angelo watched his every move.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go, Sergeant Rosetta."

Angelo just stared. His head began to swim as he wondered how this could happen.

"On what grounds?" he finally managed to squeak.

"On the grounds of repeatedly flouting the rules and putting the reputation of this station in jeopardy."

"I haven't..."

"In the course of your investigation into Hugo Austin's involvement in the human trafficking gang, you behaved badly," he said. "You assaulted him. You got yourself suspended. You put yourself, your colleague and an innocent bystander in danger."

"How?" Angelo demanded.

"You were suspended," Ken repeated. "If you hadn't punched Mr Austin then Charlie would never have gone after him herself without back up. She was nearly killed. And while you may have escaped with Martha Holden eventually, you nearly got both of you killed through pure foolishness. Re-reading these reports, it looks like she saved _your _life instead of the other way around."

"Foolishness?"

"If you accost someone, even a civilian who's watched a good horror movie knows to take their weapon and apprehend them somehow," Ken said. "To be honest, I have no idea how you made Sergeant after the mess you made of that investigation!"

Angelo clenched his jaw and glared at him, tensing his hands. All he wanted to do was launch himself over the desk and show his boss exactly what he thought of him.

* * *

Having just about managed to get up and dressed and out of the house. Charlie had opted to take Joey to a country park for the day where they could chat, sunbathe, play about in the trees, mess around in an adventure playground that was technically meant for kids and get some lunch. Joey had also convinced her that ice cream was a necessity. Leaving the car, they walked hand in hand through the large gate and on through the park. There were various trails they could follow and both women were desperately looking forward to their day together. Charlie was anxious, in case it went wrong somehow and after everything, Joey would change her mind and not want to be with her. And Joey was nervous also, in case Charlie suddenly didn't think she was worth it anymore. Smiling to reassure themselves more than each other, they squeezed each other's hands and continued on their walk.

* * *

"And now for this Charlie debacle," Ken continued gravely.

Angelo slumped back in his chair and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and tried not to lose his temper.

"At what point did you think it was acceptable to befriend Charlie's therapist to get some kind of dirt on her?" he asked.

"I thought she was seeing another guy!" Angelo said. "I didn't know she was having counselling."

"And that makes it okay?" Ken asked.

"Have you ever been in love, Sir?" Angelo wanted to know.

The older man looked a little startled. He shuffled his papers and then turned back to the Sergeant.

"I've been in love with my wife for a very long time," he said.

"And if you lost her? Wouldn't you to try to win her back through any means necessary?"

Ken sighed.

"I know you love her, Angelo," he said.

"Not anymore," the younger man snapped bitterly.

"But that doesn't make it okay," Ken told him, not losing his stride.

Angelo sighed loudly and sat forward in his chair.

"Has she really complained about this?" he asked. "Because I thought she forgave me."

"Well, grouped with climbing up a tree to spy on her..."

"She forgave me for that too!" Angelo insisted. "We dated after that! She took me back! The only reason she dumped me again was because of that bitch coming back into her life!"

Ken fixed him with a stony stared. Angelo cringed, knowing that he wasn't doing himself any favours.

* * *

Charlie and Joey retained hold of each other's hands as they walked through the woods together, amid the sunshine that just about managed to peep through the trees. Joey leant in closer and rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie put her arm around her waist.

"Ooh, look!" the police officer said, pointing through the trees ahead of him.

Joey looked and could just make out a small island surrounded by water. Simultaneously, they jogged over to it.

"How do we get across?" Joey wondered.

They both looked around, eager to get to the island that was small, solitary and serene.

"There!" Charlie announced.

Joey grinned when she spotted the rope swing that Charlie was looking at. They headed over but Charlie looked particularly uncertain.

"I don't want to go over to the island that much," the police officer objected.

"Oh, come on," Joey teased. "Don't be a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Charlie insisted.

Joey took the fragile looking piece of wood hooked through a loop in the rope, took hold of it and swung across to the island. She landed somewhat clumsily and fell to her knees. Charlie worried but Joey stood and turned triumphantly.

"See?" she said cheerfully. "Come on over!"

Charlie hesitated. Joey swung the rope back to her. She caught it but remained still.

"Why don't you go and explore and tell me all about it?" she suggested.

Joey pursed her lips, wondering how she might convince her. She looked around and then looked back at her date. Grinning wickedly, she pulled her t-shirt off. Charlie's eyes widened as she watched Joey begin to undress. Without a second thought, she launched herself over to the island, landed, slid down the hill, got her feet wet from the water, ignored it and scrambled back up to Joey's waiting arms. The younger girl giggled as she kissed her.

"Your shoes are soaked," she pointed out.

Charlie shrugged and kicked them off.

"They'll dry," she said.

Joey leant in and kissed her, very aware of Charlie's close proximity.

"Do you want to explore the island?" Joey asked.

Charlie cast their surroundings a brief glance.

"It's pretty," she said dismissively, leaning in to kiss her again.

Joey leant back on the ground, pulling Charlie closer and whispering that she loved her.

* * *

"Let's talk about last week," Ken suggested. "What happened?"

Angelo sighed.

"We just had an argument," he said. "It wasn't a big deal."

"An argument that ended up with a desk being flipped over, several bruises to your ex-girlfriend and a broken laptop that we now have to pay to fix."

"I'll pay!" Angelo offered. "I'll fix the laptop. Whatever you want. Just... please, Sir. This job means so much to me. Please don't take it away."

Ken stared at him incredulously.

"Sergeant Rosetta," he said. "Quite frankly, you're lucky Charlie isn't requesting that I arrest you for assault. Because I will. In a heartbeat."

Angelo looked crestfallen.

"You are not fit to be a police officer," Ken continued. "In my opinion, you're not even fit to be a free man. But right now, there isn't a whole lot I can do about that. Hand your badge and your uniform over, Constable Watson will escort you to take your personal belongings with you and then I don't want to see your face again. You're fired, Angelo. Get the hell out of my station."

* * *

Charlie and Joey had been lying in each other's arms, kissing for a long while. Charlie had refused to let Joey put her top back on and had frequently let her hands wander.

"We've gone from taking things very slowly to very quickly!" Joey commented.

Charlie drew back, looking worried.

"Is that okay?" she asked. "I'm not overstepping..."

Joey's smile interrupted and reassured her.

"You're not overstepping anything," Joey said. "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right at this moment, Charlie."

She leant in for more kisses.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It had been a wonderful day. Charlie and Joey had talked, laughed, flirted, made out, struggled back on the rope swing from the little island, eaten and flirted and made out some more. Now they were on their way back to Joey's apartment picking up some takeaway on their journey home. Sitting on the living room floor together, they prepared to eat at Joey's low coffee table.

"Shall I get some wine?" Joey asked.

"Driving," Charlie said glumly.

A nice glass of wine would be a perfect way to end the day.

"Not if you stay over," Joey said.

She smiled so seductively that Charlie almost shivered with delight. Returning her smile, Charlie told her that wine would be lovely and then watched her girlfriend disappear momentarily into the kitchen. She returned with the half bottle they'd left the night before and two glasses. Charlie gazed at her as she poured the drinks.

"Here's to us," Joey said, raising her glass.

Charlie lifted her own glass and accepted Joey's toast.

* * *

Angelo paced his apartment, clenching his jaw and his fist. He still couldn't get his head around being fired. His job meant everything to him. The only thing he loved more was Charlie.

"She's why I'm in this damn mess," he muttered to himself.

His pacing became firmer and louder but he had no care for his neighbours. He had no care for anyone. Pausing, he finished the last of his beer, knowing he had already had too many. He opened another.

* * *

Finishing eating, Charlie and Joey hauled themselves back up onto the couch. Smiling a little shyly at each other, they hugged. Joey nestled herself against Charlie's warm, inviting body. Charlie couldn't quite resist breathing in her scent as she kissed the top of her head. She stroked Joey's fingers, wanting to take in her every feature. Lifting Joey's hand to her lips she kissed each finger in turn, finishing with her palm. Joey tilted her face towards her, kissing her gently on the mouth. She stroked Charlie's face tenderly, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

Angelo struggled to control the car as he attempted to drive down to the beach, still swigging his beer. He had a six pack on the passenger seat and not a care for doing something dangerous and illegal. Parking badly on the seafront, he stumbled out of the car. Grabbing his beer and a bag from the backseat on the way, he didn't bother locking up as he half fell towards the beach, collapsing onto the sand.

* * *

Charlie and Joey continued to kiss, their passion increasing with every moment. With trembling fingers, Joey began to toy with the hem of Charlie's t-shirt, excited but afraid of how things might proceed. She looked into Charlie's eyes and saw that she was smiling. They kissed again. Charlie allowed Joey a lift her t-shirt and pull it over her head. She felt a little shy to be half undressed in front of Joey again but judging by her expression, Joey appreciated it. They kissed again and Joey tentatively reached behind Charlie and began to unhook her bra. Drawing the garment from Charlie's body, she leant back to appreciate the view. Leering a little, making Charlie giggle, Joey bent her head and gently began to tease the flesh she had so recently exposed.

* * *

Not quite sure how he'd managed it, Angelo had started a fire. Sitting bitterly in front of it on the sand, he opened his next beer and opened the bag he'd brought with him. It contained his spare uniforms, the ones he was meant to be returning to the station the next day.

"Goodbye, life," he said, dumping each item into the fire, one by one.

* * *

"You have too many clothes on," Charlie managed when she and Joey came up for air for a few brief moments.

Joey blushed and grinned. Sitting up, she pulled her own t-shirt off. Charlie immediately reached behind her and, with a little bit of difficulty and a lot of giggling, she was able to remove her girlfriend's bra. Then she leant in to pay Joey her own kind of attention.

* * *

Angelo felt tears sting his eyes as he watched his uniform burn. He felt like his life was over. Everything he had worked for, everything he had tried to do was all ruined. He rubbed his face and opened his next beer before standing up and stumbling away, leaving the fire burning and stumbling back to his car. He felt sick.

* * *

"Shall we, um...?" Joey managed.

Charlie buried her face into Joey's neck, kissing her there with passion. Drawing away, she gazed lovingly at her.

"Shall we...?" Charlie coaxed.

"I've completely forgotten," Joey giggled, pulling her closer.

They continued to kiss, their hands wandering.

"Bed!" Joey squeaked.

Charlie sat back and grinned, her eyebrows raised.

"We should go to my room," Joey decided.

Standing up, she took Charlie's hand and led her away.

* * *

Pulling up outside Charlie's house, Angelo almost hit the tree by the drive. He looked up at the house. All the windows were dark. He wondered if Charlie was inside. And if she was, was she alone? Or had Charlie and Joey gone to Joey's place instead? Once again, he cursed himself for losing his job. If he'd kept it, he could have looked Joey's address up and charged around, shouting the odds. He was sure confronting Charlie and Joey both would make him feel better. Without thinking, he hauled himself out of the car and stormed up to the house, banging furiously on the door.

* * *

Lying on her back on the bed in nothing but a thong, Charlie welcomed Joey on top of her. Pressing their bodies together, they kissed. Joey trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She cupped Charlie's breast and kissed it, stroking her hands down her body and making them both tingle. It felt right to have waited to be together. It wasn't something that either of them had wanted to rush in the end. But now they felt like they had created a firm basis of friendship. It was something to build on. It was a strong foundation. Joey felt like she was even more in love now than she had once been. And prior to this, she hadn't believed that was possible.

"I love you so much," Charlie breathed.

Joey smiled and crept her way back up Charlie's body. She kissed her lips and whole heartedly returned the sentiment.

* * *

Leah and Elijah hauled themselves out of bed, sleepy and irritated at the rude interruption of someone banging on their front door. The met Ruby in the corridor. She also looked half asleep and her hair was bigger than anyone had ever seen it.

"Who the hell is that?" she wondered.

Then she apologised for her language in front of a Revered.

"Don't worry about it," Elijah said, jogging down the stairs. "I'm wondering who the hell it is too!"

The girls followed after him. Pulling open the door, all three were surprised to find Angelo standing there looking extremely worse for wear. He pushed his way into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" he slurred.

"Where's who?" Elijah asked.

"Who do you think?" Angelo snapped. "Charlie, of course! Where is she? Is she in her room?"

He lunged across the kitchen in the general direction of Charlie's bedroom. All three chased after him.

"You can't go in there!" Ruby squeaked. "Leave Charlie alone! She's not even here!"

He spun around to face her and nearly fell over.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Unfazed, Ruby folded her arms stubbornly.

"Where do you think?" she said, glaring at him.

Angrily, he pushed her out of the way and headed back towards the door. Ruby stumbled. Leah reached for her and Elijah chased Angelo out of the house, yelling for him to stop when he realised he was heading for his car.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lay in each other's arms on top of the blankets, perspiring a little and breathing very heavily. To say that their date had been a success would be a firm understatement. Their love making had been even more special than it had been before and both were glad to have waited and not rushed into anything. Charlie stroked her hands gently up and down Joey's spine, prompting Joey to kiss her.

"I think this is the best day of my life," the younger girl breathed.

Charlie blushed and smiled. She brushed her lips against Joey's lips again, trailing them down to her chest. She squeezed her hands ever so gently before kissing her mouth again.

"I feel exactly the same," she replied.

* * *

"Angelo, don't be stupid!" Elijah yelled, banging on the car window.

The ex-cop ignored him, nearly running him over as he attempted to reverse. Elijah hit his fist on the top of the car again, begging Angelo to stop and get out of the car. Angelo sped away, leaving nothing but dust in his wake. Hurrying back to the house, Elijah instructed Leah to call the police. Heading upstairs to put some proper clothes on, Elijah headed back outside to follow if he could.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone. After this, there are only five chapters left of the story so I hope you're all still enjoying it. Thank you, as ever, for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Charlie had only just got to sleep when her mobile rang. Groaning and far too comfortable in Joey's warm embrace, she deliberated over whether to answer or not for so long that it rang off. Satisfied, Charlie snuggled up close to Joey and kissed her bare back.

"Did you want to answer that?" Joey mumbled, keeping her eyes shut and enjoying the feel of Charlie's arms around her

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's shoulder and snuggled a little more firmly against her.

"If it's important, they'll ring back."

Her mobile promptly began to ring again. Charlie growled in frustration.

"Third time's a charm," she decided, refusing to move.

* * *

Watson sped through Summer Bay, searching for Angelo's car. They'd had a call to say he was drinking and driving at the same time as they'd been informed that there was some kind of fire on the beach. One team had been sent out to the fire and she and three other colleagues, in two patrol cars, had gone after Angelo. Now all she could hope was to catch him before he hurt himself or someone else. The civilian car in front of them pulled over. Watson glanced out the window and saw Reverend Johnson was in the driver's seat. He nodded towards them, opting to leave them to their chase as they hurried on passed.

Leah and Ruby sat in the lounge, tense and worried. Ruby had tried to call her mother but so far, she hadn't picked up. The teenager felt guilty anyway. Charlie would be enjoying her first date with Joey. But she felt that this was something Charlie would want to know, despite, or perhaps because of everything that had happened with her and Angelo. She dialled again.

* * *

Charlie moaned loudly at the intrusive, shrill noise. Rolling over, she struggled to grab her phone from the bedside table. All she wanted to do was curl up with Joey. She didn't want the outside world interrupting. She froze however, when she saw it was Ruby. Sitting up quickly, she answered.

"Rubes, are you okay?" she asked urgently.

Joey sat up too and held her hand.

"I'm fine," Ruby assured her. "It's Angelo."

* * *

Angelo continued to tear erratically through the sleepy streets of Summer Bay, very aware that the police were following him. But he was too drunk to care. He was thriving on the rebellion and adrenaline. His vision was cloudy and his head was spinning. He felt sick. He kept drinking. He kept driving.

* * *

Having hung up from Ruby and warned her to stay in the house and not get involved in anything, Charlie sank against the pillows wondering what she ought to do. Joey patiently held her hand and told her that if she needed to go and help, then it was alright. Charlie sighed heavily. She gazed into Joey's eyes, wondering what to do for the best. Despite everything, she cared a lot for Angelo and wanted to help him. But looking at Joey's beautiful face, she made a firm decision.

"I'm staying here," she said.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

She didn't want Charlie to do or not do something she might regret.

"I'm worried about him," Charlie said honestly. "I don't know what's prompted him to freak out this time but he's probably just after attention. He's probably after _my _attention and I'm not willing to give it to him. He's my past. You're my future."

She kissed both of Joey's hands.

"I love you so much," she said. "And there's no way I'm leaving your arms tonight."

Blushing in the darkness, Joey smiled and leant forward, capturing Charlie's lips with her own.

* * *

Elijah returned to the house and sat in the arm chair with a heavy heart.

"What's happened?" Leah asked.

"I don't know," he said. "The cops caught up so I left them to it. I'll be there to support whoever needs it but it's not my place to chase him down."

Leah wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, relieved that he was safely out of harms way.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lost themselves all over again. They'd woken up completely and it hadn't taken long for one thing to lead to another. Kissing Joey deeply, Charlie stroked her body, teasing her. She kissed her way down until she was settled between Joey's legs, more than ready to offer every pleasure she could.

With sirens wailing all around him and alcohol firmly taking over, Angelo began to panic. He'd thought he'd already lost everything but now, amid his own rampage, he knew there was more yet to lose. He was terrified of handing in his freedom. That was something he had only just won back. He had spent the last year fighting to regain his life and now it had all been taken away from him. He thought of Charlie, picturing her face and felt unsure whether he loved or hated her. He thought about the future but could see nothing but suffering and sorrow. He swerved into a tree.


	27. Chapter 27

__

This chapter just has to be dedicated to tclick. Your review of the last chapter made me laugh out loud! It was awesome! Thank you. And thank you to everyone else who reads and reviews this and my other stories. You all rock. Love, IJKS xxx

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Charlie and Joey were sound asleep when Charlie's mobile rang again. Blinking her bleary eyes, Charlie moaned and rolled over, fumbling for her phone. She heard Joey squeak and try to wake up beside her.

"Hello?" Charlie managed, her voice thick with sleep.

"Charlie, it's Rachel," came the reply.

Charlie sat up, suddenly alert.

"What's wrong? Is Ruby okay?" she asked immediately.

"Ruby's fine as far as I know," Rachel replied calmly. "But Angelo's been brought in. He's in a pretty bad way. Now, I know you're not together anymore or anything like that but he named you as his next of kin so I was obliged to call you. Sorry."

Charlie sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Joey sat up next to her, putting her arm around her narrow waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, wondering what was wrong.

"What happened?" Charlie finally asked.

"He was driving. Drunk. The police were chasing him down and he crashed into a tree."

"Okay," Charlie sighed. "What do I have to do? I mean, is it life threatening or...?"

"He's banged up pretty bad but he's not dying," Rachel said. "It's totally up to you what you want to do, whether you want to come down or not."

Charlie glanced at Joey, remembering what she had said when they'd been woken up the first time. She had no idea what the right thing to do was.

"I'll um... I'll decide and let you know," she said before hanging up.

She turned back to Joey, looking unhappy.

"What's Angelo done now?" Joey asked.

* * *

Angelo lay in his hospital bed, unhappy to be sobering up. Every part of his body hurt and Rachel had told him that he had a broken leg and fractured shoulder. He'd had to have several stitches in his forehead and been taken for a brain scan to check there was no further damage. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he lay in silence, staring up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breaths and winced, figuring he must have bruised some ribs or something. The door opened. Rachel and Watson both entered.

"Is she coming?" he asked hopefully. "Is Charlie on her way?"

The only thing that could make him feel better right now was her. If she saw how desperate he was, what a mess he had become, she might take pity on him and take him back. Sympathy wasn't necessarilyy the best way to start a relationship but at least if it started, he might be able to convince her to fall in love with him again. He was sure that if she just gave him a chance, he could make her forget all about this Joey girl. For one, he didn't believe that Charlie was gay or bisexual. They'd been far too good together for anything like that. This was just a phase. It was nothing more.

"Well?" he asked, clinging to hope.

"I called her," Rachel said. "But I don't know if she's coming or not."

His heart sank.

"Did you tell her, though?" he asked. "She must be coming if you told her I was injured. She must be. She loves me."

Rachel and Watson exchanged glances. Angelo barely registered them as he sank back against the pillows.

* * *

Joey held Charlie's hands and told her she should go to the hospital.

"But..." Charlie protested. "I said before that he's my past and you're my future. I meant that."

Lifting Charlie's hand to her lips, Joey kissed it and then reached out to stroke her hair.

"And that'll still be the same regardless," she said. "But you're not likely to get any sleep tonight while you're worrying about him, are you?"

Charlie shook her head but felt stupid.

"I don't even know why I _am _worried about him," she said. "It's his own fault. And after all the stuff that's happened..."

Joey smiled.

"You're worried because you're a good person with a big heart," she said. "And I can safely say that that is one of the many, many things I love about you."

Charlie gazed at her. She leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"This isn't such a good end to our date, is it?"

"Well, it's the first of many dates so I'm not too fussed," Joey grinned.

Charlie kissed her again and swung her legs over the side of the bed in order to start getting dressed. Joey watched her for a few moments.

"I could always come with you if you wanted me to," she offered.

Charlie paused with her bra in her hand. She stared at Joey, thinking that she was the most incredible person in the world.

"Would you?" she asked. "Really?"

"Of course," Joey replied. "I mean, it probably won't help for me to into his room and offer grapes and flowers but I can wait in the corridor. Support you."

They smiled at each other.

"Would you mind?"

"I'd do anything for you," Joey said earnestly, climbing out of bed herself and beginning to get dressed.

* * *

"Thanks for staying with me, Georgie," Angelo said, still looking up at the ceiling.

Watson shifted and swallowed, feeling awkward. She didn't like the guy and she'd been pleased when she found out earlier that day that he'd been kicked out of the police force. But she couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for him now. He looked so pathetic.

"Angelo, I'm sorry but I'm here to arrest you," she said.

The ex-cop looked up sharply and more tears began to fall.

"Can you ask the nurse to give me an overdose of drugs, please?" he asked weakly.

* * *

Sitting in the back of the taxi, Charlie and Joey held hands. Charlie couldn't even begin to describe how grateful she was for the support of her girlfriend. And she couldn't explain how she felt about Angelo now. She felt sorry for him. But she felt angry with him. What did he think he was playing at? How had he ever thought drinking and driving would be a good idea? He could have killed someone. He could have killed himself. More than anything, Charlie was grateful to have been able to get out when she did. She dreaded to think of the kind of hell she might be living in now if she and Angelo had stayed together, if she'd agreed to move in with him when he'd asked the second time. Now, she couldn't imagine the life they might have had. Leaning into Joey, she kissed her, knowing that being in her arms was the safest and most wonderful place in the world.


	28. Chapter 28

_With only a few chapters left, our Charlie is definitely making the transition from her messy Angelo relationship to her lovely future with Joey. I hope you are all still enjoying this fic! Thank you, as ever, for all your lovely reviews. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Charlie and Joey found Rachel and asked after Angelo. She took them into the relative's room and sat them down.

"Firstly," she said. "Hi, Joey. It's lovely to see you again."

Joey grinned and waved.

"As for Angelo... he's got some bruising, a cut to the head, a fractured shoulder and a broken leg," Rachel continued less cheerfully. "He may have a little concussion but the tests have come back showing no brain damage. He's pretty emotional though, feeling very sorry for himself."

"Maybe he shouldn't have been drinking and driving then!" Charlie remarked. "He could lose his job over this!"

Rachel looked awkward.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It looks like he's already lost his job. You know he was suspended this week?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I haven't really been around," she explained. "It was Robbo's trial so I was spending all my time with..."

She trailed off and gazed at Joey.

"Well, he got suspended," Rachel explained. "According to what I've heard. And today they fired him."

Charlie sat back in her seat, stunned. She certainly hadn't seen that coming.

"And now he's been arrested," Rachel said.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Watson's in with him now," the Doctor said. "She's had to arrest him for driving under the influence and it also looks like he started a fire on the beach that got a little out of hand."

"Out of hand, how?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Nobody was hurt," Rachel said. "But it could have spread terribly. It took the fire service a good while to put it out."

Charlie sighed heavily.

"How did this even happen?" she wondered. "I mean, this time last year, he was a mess but at least he was doing everything he could to make things right. Even with Jack and everything, the whole point of Angelo coming here was to make things right, to start again, to rebuild his life. I don't understand why he's like this. What's happened to him?"

"Well, personally I'm going to recommend counselling," Rachel admitted. "If I can get him to see a psychiatric Doctor before he's released, I will. But I think he's going to need some help in the longer term. He sounds like he has a lot of issues. And being obsessed with you seems to be one of them."

Joey and Charlie exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked meekly.

"Well, let's just say, I'd keep Watson on hand if you're planning on going to talk to him," Rachel said.

Charlie nodded. Rachel excused herself.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Joey asked. "Maybe we should just go. If he's fixated on you... what if it's not safe to see him?"

Charlie stroked her face tenderly.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll keep Watson in there with me."

Joey nodded but clearly looked unhappy. Charlie kissed her and headed for the door.

* * *

Angelo was elated when he saw Charlie push the door open and enter his room. Watson stepped back, asking her if she wanted privacy. Angelo's heart sank when Charlie said no and asked Watson if she would stay with them while they talked. Nodding, Watson sat in the corner of the room while Charlie approached the bed.

"I'm so happy to see you," Angelo said. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"You've been hell bent on destroying yourself tonight," Charlie said. "Not to mention other people. Of course I came."

Angelo reached for her hand but she moved it out of the way. He frowned.

"I never hurt anybody else," he said.

"You could have," Charlie told him. "When is drinking and driving ever a good idea, Angelo? Not to mention the fire."

"I was burning my work stuff," Angelo said. "It wasn't intended to hurt anyone. It was symbolic."

Charlie sighed. He sounded pathetic. She wasn't sure whether to feel anger or sympathy.

"Well, it spread," she said. "It took a while for them to get it under control."

He gazed into his ex-girlfriend's eyes and apologised.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," he said. "Charlie, I just feel so lost."

She managed a sympathetic smile.

"Please don't be angry with me," Angelo begged.

Charlie sighed heavily and sank into a chair. She rested her arms on the rails around the bed and clasped her hands together.

"I'm not angry with you," she said. "I don't really understand you, that's all."

"It means everything that you came here tonight," he told her.

"When I get a call in the middle of the night to say someone's wrapped their car around a tree, of course I'm going to come," Charlie said. "But you dragged me out of bed. I can't say I'm exactly happy to be here."

"But you came all the same," he said. "That must mean you care about me."

"I do care about you," Charlie agreed.

His eyes lit up.

"So maybe we could try again?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head but he ignored her.

"We could, Charlie. We could make it work this time."

"That's not going to happen."

"But we're so good together!"

"Maybe once upon a time, we could have been," Charlie admitted. "But not anymore."

"Why not?" Angelo asked.

Charlie just stared at him.

"Why not?" she asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Because of her?" he asked sourly.

"Yes, because of Joey," Charlie confirmed. "And also because of you."

"Me?"

"Angelo, can't you even see what you're like right now?" Charlie asked. "You climbed up a tree to spy on me..."

"You forgave me for that!" Angelo snapped. "Or at least I thought you did until you made a complaint about it."

"It's not about forgiving you," Charlie said calmly. "It's about being concerned. Honestly, Angelo, even if I had been seeing someone else, do you really think spying on your ex is a sane move?"

"I love you so much, Charlie," Angelo argued. "I just couldn't..."

"Behave like a normal person?" Charlie challenged.

He clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"You spied on me, you befriended my therapist, you hit me with a desk for goodness sake!"

"And you've damn well made sure I've paid for it," he said darkly, glaring at Charlie and Watson both.

Watson shifted but remained silent, still certain she had done the right thing.

"I've lost everything because of you," Angelo said.

"No, you've lost everything because of you," Charlie countered. "I never asked you to do any of those things, Angelo. You harassing me, isn't my fault. Once upon a time, I would have taken it as such but I won't now. At the end of the day, we all have to take responsibility for our own actions. I'm doing it and you have to too. And that includes this fixation you've got on me, losing your job and drink driving."

"They've arrested me," Angelo said.

"Good."

He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "But you broke the law. You could have hurt way more people than just yourself tonight. Don't you remember Larry and that kid? He died because Larry was drinking and driving. It's an entirely selfish thing to do."

"I couldn't cope," Angelo protested. "I just wanted to escape. But Charlie, if you'll just help me..."

"How can I help you?" Charlie asked.

"Be my girlfriend again. Or if not, at least be my friend..."

"I'll be your friend if you stop treating me the way you are," Charlie said. "I do care about you. You do mean a lot to me. But we're not meant to be together. I don't want to be with you. I'm moving on with my life."

"With _her_?"

"With Joey," Charlie confirmed, irritated that he wouldn't even say her name.

"How can you possibly think she's better for you than I am, Charlie?" Angelo asked.

"Because she treats me better than I deserve," Charlie replied. "You treat me worse than I deserve. And I don't deserve much."

"I'd give you the world if I could!" Angelo insisted. "Charlie, if you just give me the chance to make things up to you... I can be a better man. I can be a better man with you. For you. Please, just one more chance. I'm lying in a hospital bed for goodness sake! What more do you need me to do to ask for your help?"

"Angelo, seriously if you did this to get my attention, it wasn't worth it," Charlie said.

He leant back and looked at her a little smugly.

"You're here, aren't you?" he asked.

Charlie leant in closer and looked directly into his eyes.

"I've said it before and I will say it again. You need help. Your obsessive personality is a problem. It's getting you into trouble. I know you can be a good man but Jack's death... it changed you into something else."

He glared. Jack's death was definitely not something he wanted to be reminded of.

"I thought all this time you were trying to redeem yourself," Charlie said.

"I am!"

"Well, you're failing! You're letting all the mess in your head get in the way. It's controlling you. You've lost your job. Rather than insisting that I can save you and focussing on our break up, you need to figure out what you're going to do next. How are you going to get your life back?"

"You did this to me," Angelo accused.

"If that's the case, I'm sorry," Charlie said sincerely. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to mess your life up. But let's get things right now."

He looked hopeful.

"Let me get on with my life, with my job, with my relationship," Charlie continued. "And you need to focus on doing everything you can to make right what you did tonight, what you've been doing for months. You need to save yourself and move on."

Without another word, she turned and left. Angelo sank back against the insufficient pillows of the hospital bed. He looked at the door and then at Watson who was trying to pretend she hadn't been listening.

* * *

Joey looked up when the door to the relative's room opened. Charlie looked tired but relieved. Joey stood up and immediately gathered her into her arms. Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend and kissed her.

"How did it go?" Joey asked.

"He needs a lot of help," Charlie said. "But not from me."

She stroked Joey's face and hugged her again.

"Let's go home."


	29. Chapter 29

_Nice happy chapter for you... IJKS xx_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"You know, I'm not sure this quite counts as taking things slowly," Joey said, leaning over Charlie and wrapping her arms around her.

She kissed her cheek as Charlie grinned and looked up from where she had been perusing the rental listings in the paper. She pulled Joey into her lap and kissed her mouth, letting the love between them linger.

"Taking things slowly was a good idea," the police officer said. "But now we're finally together, I'd kind of like to make up for all the time we lost. You and I should have been celebrating a year together by now."

Joey nodded and held her girlfriend's hand.

"Unless I'm pushing too much?" Charlie suddenly said worriedly. "Am I? I'm sorry! I'm..."

"Charlie..." Joey interrupted. "You're not pushing. I said yes when you asked about living together, didn't I?"

Charlie grinned, remembering. It had only been a few days ago and they had only been together for three weeks but everything felt so perfect already. They kissed.

"You did," Charlie confirmed.

Joey beamed at her and kissed her again. She was looking forward to making their relationship work once and for all now. Before now, she wouldn't have thought it possible but Joey was more in love this time than last time. That knowledge both frightened and excited her and it seemed like Charlie felt the same. No longer was there any anxiety about them being together. Charlie held her hand in public, was happy to be seen with her and to introduce her to her friends. They had gone up to the city to see Ross and Morag and Charlie had even invited Joey out to dinner with some of her colleagues.

"So, have you found anything good?" Joey asked.

Her tenancy was due to expire soon and while Leah hadn't said anything, Charlie knew that when she and Elijah got married, they would want space. Having discussed it with Ruby and then with Joey, Charlie had been eagerly looking for a three bedroom apartment for them to share. Privately, she knew it would make her feel like they were a proper family. She was finally getting a chance to undo all the wrongs she had committed. She'd been granted an undeserved second chance to live a happy life with her soul mate and perhaps she would even be able to be the Mum to Ruby that she had always wanted to be.

"Yeah, there are a few places we could go and have a look at," Charlie said.

Joey leant in as Charlie pointed out the apartments she had circled.

"Ooh, this one is in a great location!" Joey grinned.

Charlie chuckled. She had specifically circled a place right by the beach for Joey's benefit. It was in an apartment block just outside Summer Bay but before you got to Yabbie Creek. It was close to both their places of work and was only a short walk for Ruby to get to school.

"Shall I call them?" Charlie asked.

Joey handed her the phone eagerly.

* * *

Ruby and Nicole sat on the beach together eating their lunch.

"So, Charlie's really serious about Joey then?" the blonde girl asked.

Ruby bit into her sandwich and nodded.

"I have never seen her be like this with anyone before. I mean, she was really into your Dad but... not like this. And Angelo, she liked him a lot. I really thought he was the person she'd end up with. But with Joey... there's this whole other side to her. She's so happy all the time. And she's so keen to do this moving in thing."

"Didn't she break up with Angelo the second to last time because he asked her to move in with him?" Nicole remembered.

"Yep," Ruby said. "And now look at her."

"Speaking of, has anyone actually seen Angelo recently?" Nicole asked. "He's been propping up the bar in the Surf Club every night recently but he hasn't been there for a good couple of weeks now."

Ruby shrugged.

"All I know is that Charlie hasn't heard from him and we hope it'll stay that way," she said. "She feels bad that he's in such a bad way and I think she feels pretty responsible but she said she's determined not to let it ruin her relationship with Joey. Getting things back on track with her is too important to start fussing over her ex."

"It's not really her fault," Nicole said. "I mean, people break up all the time, don't they? Look at me and Aden. I was devastated. I still am. But I'm not about to go chasing after him begging him to love me. And if all the rumours are true, he's treated Charlie pretty badly since they split."

"He has," Ruby agreed. "He needs to take responsibility for himself and Charlie needs to let it go. She did her best to do this nicely and sensitively. And let's face it, he might have loved her but she wasn't in love with him. I think she wishes she could have been. It would have made her life easier. But I guess her heart was stolen a long time ago!"

* * *

"Great," Charlie said. "We have three viewings in the morning. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Joey said. "And it's a Saturday so Ruby can come too."

Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks for being so good about everything," she said.

Joey looked confused, wondering what Charlie meant. She kissed the hand that cupped her face and snuggled in a little more closely.

"Well, I hurt you and..."

Joey put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"We've already let go of that," she said. "There's no need to keep apologising."

"I know but..."

"No buts," Joey told her firmly. "This is our new life."

Charlie sighed contentedly.

"I know I don't deserve you but I swear, I am so happy to have you back in my life," she said.

Joey grinned and kissed her, taking her breath away.

"And thanks for..."

Joey waited, ready to scold her if another apology presented itself.

"Well, for taking Ruby on," Charlie said. "When you left, I just had a sister to look after. Now I have a daughter and this whole history you knew nothing about and..."

Joey kissed her again.

"I love you," she said. "No matter what. It's me and you now and it's pretty much a forever deal."

Charlie nodded, smiling. She had never been so happy in all her life.


	30. Chapter 30

_This is the penultimate chapter and I'm being a bad girl...! Read the chapter and you'll see how! But anyway, once I have posted the final chapter, I will also begin to post my new story. It's called 'Standing in the Way of Control' and is based six months from when Angelo lost his job with the police. He and Charlie are together and everything is perfect... or is it! And of course, it will be CJ centred. As if I could betray the cause...! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Thirty**

It was Saturday morning. Angelo arrived back in Summer Bay by bus. He found public transport irritating but it was all he had now that he had had his license taken away from him. He'd left town for a couple of weeks and clung onto his phone, hoping that Charlie would text or call him and tell him that she missed him and wanted him to come home so that they could work things out. However, he hadn't heard from her at all and now he wanted to make one last ditch attempt to try and salvage their relationship. And he had the perfect plan of how to make it happen.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Ruby all piled into the car to go and look at three apartments that Charlie had found in the paper.

"This is exciting," Charlie admitted.

Ruby chuckled in the backseat. Charlie eyed her in the mirror.

"What are you giggling about, Missy?" she asked.

"Just that commitment-phobe Charlie is giddy over the prospect of moving in with her girlfriend!" Ruby remarked.

Charlie blushed. She reached out and held Joey's hand.

"Well, what can I say except that Joey's changed my life? And this time around, I'm more than happy to let her," she said.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand and lifted it to her lips.

"I love you," she said affectionately.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

Ruby sighed dramatically, wishing that she also had someone to love.

* * *

Angelo entered the Surf Club but wasn't met with the friendly atmosphere he was used to.

"Don't even think of asking me to serve you alcohol," Alf warned.

He looked annoyed before Angelo had even said anything and the former cop supposed that everyone must have learnt of his drink driving disaster. He pulled up a stool and sat at the bar.

"Just an orange juice, please," he said politely.

Alf eyed him with some scepticism and poured his drink.

"We all thought you'd skipped town," the Summer Bay stalwart said.

"I did for a bit," Angelo said. "I needed some space to clear my head. But now I'm back and I want to try and make the best of things again."

"I'm glad to hear it," Alf said. "I consider you a good mate of mine, Angelo, but the way you've been behaving lately..."

"Don't worry," Angelo said confidently. "Today, everything is going to change for good."

* * *

"I think I'm in love," Joey said as they left the third apartment, the one right by the sea.

Charlie laughed and put an arm around her.

"I should hope so!" she said.

Joey leant in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm newly in love with the apartment," she said.

Charlie stopped and pouted, putting her hands on her hips. Joey kissed her on the mouth and grinned.

"I'm more in love with you," she said. "And I have been forever."

Charlie smiled and they continued walking. Ruby fell into step beside the couple.

"So, what did you think Rubes?" Charlie asked her daughter.

The teenager smiled and nodded her approval.

"I've already picked out the bedroom I want," she said.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances and pointed out that if it was the one they wanted, she would lose out. Ruby pretended to sulk but in reality, she would be happy to have any room. They were all nicely sized and the apartment as a whole was beautiful. And she was not so secretly looking forward to moving house and setting up home with Charlie and Joey. It was wonderful to see her guardian so happy after so long. She hoped that all of this would last forever.

* * *

Angelo walked up the cliff edge. He had been swigging a bottle of vodka on the journey and now he stood almost in the exact spot where Tony Holden had once tried to kill him. Charlie had been the reason that Angelo had eventually saved himself. It had been a turning point in the relationship that had been on a rollercoaster from the start. Looking out at the world below him, he finished the vodka and dropped the bottle, feeling a little woozy and unsteady on his feet. He pulled out his phone and called Charlie.

* * *

Charlie was just about to start the car when her phone rang. She considered ignoring it but anxiety over something happening to her Dad was too much. Looking at the screen, she sighed when she saw Angelo's name flash up. Holding the phone in her hand, she wondered what she ought to do.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

Charlie showed her the phone. Joey sighed loudly.

"I was hoping he'd disappeared for good," she admitted.

"Me too," Charlie said.

The phone rang off.

* * *

Frustrated, Angelo dialled Charlie's number again. He wondered why she hadn't answered. Didn't she care about him at all? He could be ringing her for something important... he _was _ringing her for something important... how could she let him down like that?

* * *

"Just answer it," Joey said tiredly. "If you speak to him once, he might give it up."

Nodding, Charlie answered the phone.

"Charlie!" Angelo exclaimed, his bitterness dissipating. "Charlie, I'm so glad you answered! I've missed you!"

His voice was a little slurred. Charlie immediately noticed.

"I'm pretty busy right now, Angelo," Charlie said firmly. "What do you want?"

"I want you to love me," Angelo said honestly.

He stepped a little closer to the edge of the cliff, his head swimming as he looked down. Charlie sighed.

"Angelo, we've been through this," she said unhappily. "It's over."

Joey rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. Ruby also pulled a face.

"Charlie, I'm standing on the edge of a cliff," Angelo said seriously. "And if you won't talk to me, if you won't give me another chance, I'm jumping."

Tears spilled down his cheeks. Charlie felt sick. She looked at Joey in sheer panic and gestured that she needed pen and paper.

"Angelo, don't be stupid," she said into the phone. "Step back. Don't do something you won't have time to regret."

"I can't live without you, Charlie! You mean everything to me!"

"Well, you have to live without me," Charlie insisted. "Angelo, I want you in my life. I want to be your friend..."

"Friends," he remarked bitterly. "I can't be your friend, Charlie. I can't watch you swan around with that girl. I can't..."

His tears flowed harder and his eyes lost focus. On her end of the line, Charlie wrote to Joey to call the police and send them to the cliffs and that Angelo was suicidal. Worried, Joey climbed out of the car and made the call.

"Charlie, just tell me we can work it out!" Angelo begged.

"Okay, fine," Charlie said desperately. "We'll talk. Okay? We'll talk. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Will you come up here?" Angelo asked. "Will you talk to me up here now?"

Charlie chewed her lip, wondering what the right answer could be.

"Charlie?" he urged.

"Angelo, I can't keep..." she tried.

"I'll jump!" he threatened.

Part of her felt so exasperated that she wanted to call his bluff and tell him to do it. But she didn't want to take the risk and have that on his conscience.

"Charlie, you have to save me," he begged tearfully. "You have to..."

Joey climbed back into the car.

"Okay," Charlie said into the phone. "I'm coming. But I have to hang up while I'm driving. Wait for me."

"Okay," he said weakly.

Charlie hung up and started the car. She gripped the steering wheel tightly and hoped the police would arrive before she did.

* * *

Angelo stood and kept watch for Charlie. He'd had no real intention of jumping. But if guilt was what it took to get her there, then guilt was what he would dish out. He was sure that if he could only talk to Charlie, only get her away from Joey then she would see that they were meant to be together. They could try again and things could be perfect like they always should have been. He smiled when he saw her little, blue car pull up. Charlie leapt out and hurried towards him.

"Who's in the car?" Angelo asked, nodding towards it.

"Joey and Ruby," Charlie said anxiously. "I was with them when you called."

He glared at the car, hoping that Joey could see his face. Then a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. If he could win Charlie over now then it would be right in front of Joey. She'd be so hurt that she would run away again and leave them in peace. She wouldn't try and fight for the woman she loved.

"You left doing something with Joey to come to me?" he asked hopefully.

"What else could I do?" Charlie asked. "You're threatening to kill yourself."

He stepped backward, getting close enough to the edge to frighten her.

"And I will do it," he said. "If you don't give me another chance."

"Just step down from the edge and we'll talk, okay?" Charlie requested.

"No, you talk to me now," Angelo ordered. "You tell me you love me."

Charlie licked her lips. She didn't love him. She never had. But should she lie?

"Tell me you want to be with me or I'll jump!" Angelo threatened.

Charlie glanced back at Joey, feeling torn. She didn't want Angelo to jump but she didn't want to lie or betray Joey, even with words.

"Angelo, this isn't the way to solve your problems," she told him.

Angelo clenched his fists.

"My only problem is you," he said. "And you can fix it with just a few simple words. Why won't you save me?"

"Because it's not up to me to save you," Charlie said. "You have to save yourself."

"I'm nothing without you!" Angelo said. "Look at me!"

He gestured wildly and stumbled. Charlie lurched forward to catch him and steady him. He used the contact to force a kiss on her. In the car, Joey was horrified but relaxed a little bit when Charlie pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"Angelo, I have told you that it's over," Charlie said angrily.

"And I've told you that unless you and I get back together, I'm jumping," Angelo argued.

"You can't guilt trip me into dating you!"

"Watch me!"

Charlie noticed just how confident he looked. It annoyed her. Folding her arms, Charlie glared at him.

"I'm not getting back with you," she said. "So jump if you must."

He blanched and stared at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Jump," Charlie told him.

He moved towards her and began to rant and rave, calling her names that she felt she probably deserved. Joey and Ruby were just about to leap out of the car when Watson arrived with three colleagues.

"Angelo," Watson called.

He jerked his head in her direction and then glared at Charlie, accusing her of betraying him.

"I'm trying to help you," Charlie said. "Angelo, you have to get me out of your head. You have to come to terms with us breaking up. Please, listen to me. Please take care of yourself. You can get back on track if you only try. You can get past this."

Watson moved forward, attempting to get Angelo to go with her.

"You're all bitches!" Angelo said, stepping back a little.

Charlie was all too aware of the cliff edge.

"I hate all of you! I shouldn't be the mess here, Charlie. It's you. You're nothing. You're a piece of shit. I don't even know why I ever loved you. You were never good enough for me in the first place. I..."

He stepped back too far and fell.


	31. Chapter 31

_It's the Big Brother final... the last one ever... and... Brian won. Okay, I'm disappointed because I wanted Nikki to win but... Brian was my second favourite. So, here, as promised is a bonus update for you. And true to my word, I will follow it with the first chapter of my new story, 'Standing in the Way of Control'. I hope you have enjoyed this story and that you like where it ends up. Thank you all so much for your lovely readership and your reviews. I think you're all awesome and you make me happy each and every day. All my love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Two weeks later, with Angelo's funeral having been and gone, Charlie was still trying to get her head around what happened. She felt guilty about how she had treated Angelo, despite several people telling her that it wasn't her fault. Ruby had pointed out more than once that people broke up all the time and yet not everyone reacted the way he did. Joey had also pointed out that if he hadn't been so unhinged and manipulative, he would never have been standing on the cliff in the first place. He'd been attention seeking and that was why he fell. Still, Charlie felt sick about it and was struggling to move on. It was now the eve of Charlie, Joey and Ruby moving into their new apartment but Charlie was struggling to get packed. Sighing, Joey studied her girlfriend, feeling like her heart was breaking all over again. She moved across the bedroom and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Hey," Charlie said affectionately, smiling and sitting beside her.

"Charlie, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to reply honestly no matter what," Joey requested.

Charlie nodded and held Joey's hands.

"Of course," she said.

"Are you sure you want us all to move in together tomorrow?"

Charlie looked bewildered.

"Of course I do," she said without hesitation. "I'm really excited for the three of us to be getting a place together."

"You don't look very excited," Joey pointed out.

"I've just been distracted with..."

"Angelo," Joey said sadly.

Charlie gazed at her, worrying that she had done something wrong.

"Joey?" she said meekly.

"Charlie, are you sure I'm what you want?" the younger girl asked. "Really and truly?"

"Joey, I've never wanted anything more than I want you," Charlie told her. "I love you."

Joey gazed into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes, searching them and hoping for answers.

"Have I done something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"No," Joey said quickly. "I just... you've been so down about Angelo and I thought... well, maybe..."

"Joey, I'm sad because he's dead. And I'm guilt ridden. All I can think about are the mistakes I made and how I could have done things differently. That day... the day I got back with him because I found out you were with someone else... when I said I'd move in with him, only to change my mind... I feel like a terrible person," Charlie explained desperately.

"You're not," Joey told her firmly. "Maybe you could have done some things differently but we're all in charge of our own actions, including Angelo."

Charlie nodded but it was clear she was still struggling.

"Joey, have I hurt you?" she asked.

The last thing she wanted to do was wreck what she had with Joey now. The boat manager meant everything to her and to have that second chance was something she was not prepared to lose.

"No," Joey said. "You haven't hurt me. I just..."

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried that you're regretting choosing me over him."

Charlie's eyes widened. She gripped Joey a little tighter.

"I regret a lot of things but not that," she said. "You've got to believe me. I love you, Joey. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean everything to me. I..."

Joey leant in and kissed her passionately, taking her breath away. They rested their foreheads together and smiled lovingly at each other.

"I'm sorry if I've been letting Angelo cast a shadow on us," Charlie said sincerely. "I didn't mean to. I just feel so guilty."

Joey stroked Charlie's face and kissed her again.

"Don't," she said. "Yes, your relationship ending hurt him but that's no excuse for what he did. He treated you badly at work, he tried to crush you with a desk, he spread poison about you throughout the town, he drove drunk and crashed into a tree and he tried to guilt you into getting back with him. Charlie, you need to let him take responsibility for his own actions."

"He can't now," Charlie said sadly.

"But he should have. If he had, he'd still be here. If you continue to beat yourself up over everything, he'll have won. He'll have got what he wanted even though he's not even here to see it."

Charlie nodded. She apologised again.

"No apologies," Joey said. "Just certainty that you and I want to be together, right? We want to live together, we want to parent Ruby together, we want a future... together. Me and you."

Charlie smiled broadly.

"It sounds like Heaven," she said, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

* * *

The following evening, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were all moved into their new place. Most of the place was surrounded in boxes but they had at least moved the couch to where they wanted it and set up the beds. Pushing her pizza box away, their takeaway meal of choice for their first night, Ruby yawned and announced that she was going to bed.

"Bed sounds pretty good to me too," Charlie said mischievously when Ruby was gone.

Joey grinned back, took her hand and led her to their room. As soon as the door was closed, they came together and kissed with tender passion, wrapping their arms tightly around each other. Drawing away, Charlie looked suddenly nervous. Joey eyed her quizzically.

"I um... well, I..." Charlie faltered.

She moved away and dug around in her handbag before plonking herself down on the bed. Joey came to sit beside her when Charlie encouraged her to do so, although the police officer was still faltering over her words.

"What's up, Charlie?" Joey asked.

She tried not to fear that things were going to go wrong at any moment. Charlie dug around in the bag again and then paused with her hand still in it. She looked longingly at Joey and cleared her throat.

"I um... I bought you a gift," she finally said.

"A gift?"

Charlie nodded. She pulled a small box out of the bag and clutched it tightly.

"I... Joey, I love you so much. I hate myself for losing you the first time around and I am so grateful that you gave me this second chance. I want... I want everything to work out this time. I want to prove myself to you and..."

"You've already proved yourself," Joey interrupted gently.

Charlie smiled and kissed her. She turned the box over in her hands.

"This is for you," she said, pressing the box into Joey's hands.

Joey stared at it and then at Charlie for a few moments.

"And... no pressure," Charlie added awkwardly. "It can mean anything you want it to mean. Anything."

Curious, Joey opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw an exquisite diamond ring sitting neatly on the cushion. Open mouthed, she stared at Charlie who looked sick with nerves.

"You really bought this for me?" Joey asked incredulously.

Charlie nodded.

"It can be an eternity ring, a commitment ring, an engagement ring..."

"An engagement ring?" Joey queried.

Charlie coloured.

"If you want," she said. "But there's no pressure for it to be that. Like I said, it can be whatever you need it to be. I can be whatever you need me to be."

Joey continued to stare. She touched the sparkling diamond and smiled.

"What would you like it to be?" she asked.

"Um..." Charlie struggled.

She licked her lips nervously. Looking into Joey's eyes, she took a deep breath and sank onto the floor on one knee. Taking the ring from the cushion, she offered it up to Joey.

"Will you marry me?" she asked.

Her voice was shaking and her heart was pounding. She watched Joey blush, smile and nod. Charlie grinned.

"Really?"

"Charlie, I would be absolutely honoured to marry you," Joey said honestly.

They beamed at each other and Charlie carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. She straightened up a little and captured Joey's lips in a kiss that signified a love that would last a lifetime.


End file.
